Vacances Italiennes
by VanessaJJ
Summary: Bella part en Italie pour trois semaines après avoir été diplômée. Au lieu de vacances bien méritées et enrichissantes, l'aventure tourne hélas au cauchemar quand elle est confrontée à sa plus grande peur: un vampire aux yeux rouges... TERMINÉE
1. Prologue

_Voici ma nouvelle fic, avec comme souvent des chapitres réguliers et courts. J'espère que vous aimerez!_

* * *

**Vacances Italiennes**

* * *

**Rating : M**

**PDV : Bella**

* * *

**Prologue**

« Félicitations ma chérie ! » s'exclama ma mère quand je les rejoignis.

« Merci. »

« Félicitations Bells. » me dit mon père avec émotion.

« Allons fêter ça ! » proposa Phil.

Nous suivîmes ma mère et nous entassâmes tous les quatre dans sa petite Fiat. Je me sentais enfin libre et légère, je m'étais tellement stressée pour mes études, à vingt deux ans j'étais fin prête à entrer dans la vie active. Je me destinais à devenir professeur de littérature au collège, c'était à cette période que j'avais pris autant goût à la lecture et je voulais partager ma passion.

Mon père était venu de Forks pour assister à ma remise de diplômes, assis à mes côtés, il passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

« Tu viendras me voir j'espère. » me gronda-t-il.

J'avais passé si peu de temps avec lui ces dernières années, me consacrant à mes études. J'avais suivi Phil et ma mère en Floride à dix-sept ans, m'étais ensuite inscrite à l'université de Jacksonville et avais continué de vivre avec eux. Grâce à une bourse de l'état, je n'avais pas eu à travailler et avais ainsi pu me consacrer à mes études. J'avais effectué mon cycle et ma maitrise en quatre ans, un record.

« Je viendrais, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis les premières années je serai sur les routes pour remplacer d'autres professeurs. Peut-être que je serais amenée à venir près de Forks. »

« Ah ! Ne me mens pas, tu refuserais. » répliqua-t-il en se moquant.

L'été de mes dix-sept ans, je n'avais pas eu le choix que de venir passer mes deux semaines annuelles à Forks, mon père n'avait pas pu quitter son poste. J'avais donc traîné tout ce temps à la réserve indienne et avait sympathisé avec une bande de jeunes. Ils m'avaient fait croire que des vampires vivaient à Forks sans savoir que j'en avais une phobie terrible. Evidemment, je savais que les vampires n'existaient pas mais j'avais été traumatisée enfant en regardant un vieux film sur Dracula et depuis, rien que le mot me filait la frousse.

Après des nuits de cauchemars et de cris cet été-là, mon père avait fini par me faire parler et avait bien ri. Il m'avait assuré qu'aucun vampire n'était à Forks, sinon il l'aurait su puisqu'il est le shérif. Les légendes des Quileute n'étaient justement que des légendes, rien de réel.

Pendant le repas, ma mère fit la conversation. Pour la première fois, elle se retrouvait avec son premier et deuxième mari et s'était préparée à ce que ce soit bizarre. En accueillant Charlie, et voyant sa retenue habituelle, elle avait lancé joyeusement qu'il fallait s'habituer, la prochaine occasion serait surement mon mariage. Elle s'était faite du souci pour rien, Charlie et Phil parlèrent de base ball pendant tout le repas et Renée sourit avec soulagement. Au moment du dessert, elle me tendit une longue enveloppe où était écrit « Bon Voyage de la part de Charlie, Renée et Phil».

« Wow ! Mais... Vous n'auriez pas du ! » balbutiai-je.

Des billets d'avion pour un séjour de trois semaines en Italie et près de deux mille euros se trouvaient dans cette enveloppe.

« Tu pars dans deux jours ! Félicitations ! »

« Maman, papa ! Phil ! Merci ! C'est merveilleux ! »

« On s'est dit que c'était l'endroit idéal pour tes vacances, des tonnes de musées et vieilles églises à visiter. Et assez de soleil pour éloigner les vampires. » rigola mon père.

* * *

_Voilà, les premiers chapitres sont déjà écrits, je vous dis à bientôt!_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Vacances Italiennes – Chapitre 1**

* * *

J'avais passé plus de deux semaines à parcourir Milan, Venise, Vérone et Rome dépensant mon argent dans les guides touristiques plutôt que dans des hôtels et restaurants. J'avais pu visiter autant de musées et monuments que je voulais. Les auberges de jeunesse avaient cet avantage qu'on n'était jamais seul, j'avais toujours trouvé une autre jeune fille sympa pour parcourir les rues et découvrir la culture italienne avec moi. J'avais beaucoup de succès auprès des garçons et avais souvent mangé gratuitement, ma mère était fière de moi, moi un peu honteuse. Pour autant, ces vacances étaient une parenthèse enchantée, j'en avais bien conscience et j'avais eu à coeur de profiter un maximum en mettant de côté ma timidité.

J'étais épuisée par mes journées de touriste, pour mes derniers jours, je décidai de me reposer. Fabio, un de mes soupirants romains tenta de me convaincre de le suivre à Naples.

« On passera notre temps sur la plage. »

« J'ai promis à une amie d'aller la voir. » mentis-je.

« Où ça ? »

« En Toscane. » décidai-je.

« Dommage... mia Bella... »

Les Italiens et les touristes qui parlaient italien ne manquaient jamais de jouer les jolis cœurs en prononçant mon surnom... J'avais hâte de me retrouver au calme. Plus tard je passai une heure à chercher un endroit reculé de Toscane, ce fut mon guide de la journée, Luca, qui m'aida.

« Il y a pleins d'endroits jolis. Tu cherches quoi ? »

« Tranquille et pittoresque. »

« Au bord de la mer ? »

« Non, un endroit sans touristes. »

« Je connais un endroit assez reculé et magnifique, en haut d'une colline. La ville s'appelle Volterra et date du moyen age. »

« Ça a l'air fantastique. » m'enthousiasmai-je.

Le lendemain après-midi, après avoir pris trois bus différents, j'arrivai à Volterra. Luca n'avait pas menti, ni mon bouquin sur la région.

\- _La "magique et mystérieuse" ville de Volterra a ses racines dans trois mille ans d'histoire. Il est possible de trouver des évidences et des traces de chaque période historique ce qui donne à la ville un aspect artistique unique._

_Les murs antiques de ville, l'imposante Porta all Arco, le Necropolis de Marmini et les nombreuses trouvailles archéologiques conservées dans le Musèe Etrusque Guarnacci, l'Ombra della Sera avec son profil unique, les urnes funèbres et les bijoux finement travaillés, sont les témoins de la période Etrusque._

_Le théâtre de Vallebona vient de la période d'Augustus et suggère l'importance de Volterra sous la domination romaine._

_Aujourd'hui la ville conserve par dessus tout un aspect médiéval non seulement pour ses murs du 12ème siècle mais également en raison de sa disposition urbaine, rues étroites, palais, tours et églises. La Renaissance a eu une influence importante sur Volterra mais sans changer le caractère médiéval de la ville. De cette période sont nés les superbes palais de Minucci Solaini, Incontri-Viti et Inghirami, qui sont construits dans la ville médiévale, l'imposante Fortezza Medicea et le couvent de San Girolamo. - _

Je trouvai facilement un hôtel sur la grande place, pas trop luxueux ni lugubre.

« Vous avez de la chance, la meilleure chambre est disponible. Elle est au troisième étage et de là-haut vous aurez une vue imprenable sur la ville. » me dit l'hôtelier en butant sur chaque mot. Au moins il faisait l'effort de me parler anglais.

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup de touristes, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'hôtel était charmant et désert... j'allais avoir le calme dont j'avais besoin.

« Non pas à cette période, les étrangers préfèrent aller au bord de la mer. Il n'y a qu'à la Saint-Marcus que Volterra est animée. Chaque 19 mars, les gens de la région viennent pour la procession religieuse. »

« La Saint-Marcus ? »

« Oui... vous allez rire. C'est la commémoration du prête qui a expulsé les vampires de la ville au quatorzième siècle. »

« Des vampires ? » hoquetai-je en commençant à trembler.

« De vieilles légendes. »

Je fis immédiatement le rapprochement avec la Push, là-bas aussi, ça n'était que des légendes... Je n'étais plus une enfant, n'empêche j'avais toujours aussi peur.

Après m'être rapidement installée dans ma chambre, je sortis pour m'acheter ce dont j'avais besoin, crème solaire, cachets d'aspirine et verveine, réservant les visites des musées pour les jours suivants. Vers dix-neuf heures, le soleil commença sa descente et la lumière douce se refléta sur les murs couleur sable de la ville, c'était réellement splendide. J'allai ensuite dîner à « La Pacce » et y mangeai sans doute plus que nécessaire, tout y était succulent. Je décidai après de me promener dans les rues pour ne plus me gâcher mes vacances. Je devais voir par moi-même que je ne risquais pas de croiser un vampire dans les rues de Volterra.

Pourtant au bout de quelques minutes, je ne pouvais plus réfréner mes frissons. Je me tançai de ne porter qu'un pantalon léger en lin et un débardeur, j'aurais du prévoir un gilet ou un pull. Je fis demi-tour pour retourner à mon hôtel, de plus en plus vite, j'avais l'impression d'être épiée. Je mis plus d'une heure à m'endormir et cela me conforta dans ma décision, j'allais quitter dès le lendemain Volterra. Tant pis.

Mes rêves furent étranges et me rendirent encore plus nerveuse. Ce fut sans doute pourquoi je sus immédiatement quand ma fenêtre s'ouvrit et qu'une odeur divine envahit la chambre. Je me réveillai définitivement lorsque des mains glacées m'enlacèrent. Mon regard rencontra des yeux rouges et un sourire carnassier. Je m'évanouis en sentant l'odeur du sang.

* * *

_Voilà l'histoire démarre... A bientôt!_


	3. Chapitre 2

_La suite est déjà publiée! Vous aurez certaines réponses!_

_Merci pour vos reviews, vous me faites confiance dès le début, c'est un vrai cadeau!_

* * *

**Vacances Italiennes – Chapitre 2**

* * *

Je me réveillai sous les rayons aveuglants du soleil. Je ne me trouvais plus dans ma chambre d'hôtel mais dans une immense pièce au décor gothique, les murs étaient en pierre de taille, les fenêtres hautes et étroites, le plafond fait d'un réseau d'arcs taillés. J'avais été couchée dans un lit majestueux en bois sculpté, les draps étaient doux et épais. Le soleil entrait dans la pièce par les fenêtres de mais n'atteignait pas le mur opposé et laissait la moitié de la pièce dans une relative obscurité. Face à moi plusieurs chevalets, une longue table sur trépieds avec des pots de peinture et des chiffons, un pot de pinceaux et crayons. Dans un des coins obscurs trônait un piano à queue et son tabouret ainsi que plusieurs étagères du même bois que le lit et une chaine hifi ultramoderne.

Je mis sans doute trop de temps à comprendre que je n'avais rien à faire ici. Ma tête me tournait et je dus me rallonger pour faire cesser mon malaise. J'avais repéré une porte de bois massif et une autre plus discrète percée dans le mur contre lequel était le lit. Je devais réussir à me lever et à sortir d'ici.

Une douleur me vrillait le poignet gauche et en le levant, je découvris une cicatrice fine en forme de croissant. Je me souvins alors m'être évanouie la nuit dernière à cause de l'odeur du sang... j'étais dans une ville autrefois infestée de vampires... j'avais été enlevée par un homme aux yeux rouges et à la peau froide qui s'était introduit dans ma chambre par la fenêtre. Quelque chose résonnait en moi, comme un refrain sinistre mais je ne pouvais y croire... Non c'était impossible...

Je me levai, courus vers la grande porte, la poignée céda et je pus soupirer une seconde avant qu'une main froide ne s'enroule autour de mon bras. Je n'avais donc pas rêvé, une créature m'avait enlevée. Une créature au visage d'ange.

« Tu restes ici Isabella. »

Sa voix suave et chaude me cloua sur place, j'avais à la fois peur et l'envie d'obéir. Je déglutis en réfrénant ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un réflexe, sûrement je ne pouvais pas être si facilement et stupidement excitée. Il parlait un anglais parfait, ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour me sourire avec arrogance ce qui eut pour effet de me tirer de mon inertie.

« Que voulez-vous ? » demandai-je en cachant tant bien que mal ma nervosité.

« Toi. »

Mon corps entier fut parcouru de frissons, à ma plus grande honte non plus de peur mais d'excitation. Jamais personne ne m'avait fait un tel effet en si peu de temps. Mais cet homme était dangereux, clairement, et il m'avait enlevée. Quoique cela signifie, être ce qu'il voulait ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose.

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est une excellente question à laquelle je n'ai pas encore de réponse. »

Il rit et son visage s'illumina. Je pouvais le voir autrement pendant ce court laps de temps. Il était jeune et beau, insouciant et joueur.

« Quel est votre nom ? » continuai-je.

Mes mains tremblaient toujours, mon front était en sueur et ma gorge en feu, je me sentais vraiment mal.

« Edward. »

Définitivement pas un Italien.

« Où suis-je ? »

« Dans l'antre d'un vampire ma chère. »

* * *

_Alors voici Edward... aux yeux rouges... chez les Volturis... que pouvons-nous en déduire? _


	4. Chapitre 3

_Jour férié, jour à publier! Voici la suite et le ton sera donné!_

_Encore merci pour vos reviews!_

* * *

**Vacances Italiennes – Chapitre 3**

* * *

Ma tête me tournait de plus en plus, mon ventre se tordait, mes mains étaient moites. J'avais de bonnes raisons d'avoir peur. Il avait lâché ce mot qui me terrifiait tant, il avait confirmé mes craintes et s'amusait de mon malaise.

« Je veux partir. » dis-je faiblement.

« Non. Tu ne peux pas. Tu ne pourras jamais partir d'ici... vivante. »

« Alors tuez-moi maintenant. »

« Non, j'ai d'autres projets pour toi Isabella. Tu es celle que j'ai attendu si longtemps. »

« Je ne vous connais pas. » relevai-je, abasourdie.

« Tu es ma Tua Cantante. Ton sang est le meilleur des nectars et j'ai bien l'intention de m'en délecter, encore et encore. »

Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, ses yeux noirs ne me laissèrent aucun répit. J'étais tétanisée, même respirer devenait pénible.

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'aurais du te tuer au moment où tu es descendue de ce bus... » asséna-t-il.

« Pourquoi ?! » criai-je cette fois.

« Personne ne peut te sauver. Tu es ma Tua Cantante, tu es unique au monde et maintenant tu es à moi. »

« Pitié... Non ! C'est un cauchemar... »

Je devais le dire plusieurs fois et me forcer à me réveiller. Je ne pouvais pas être séquestrée par un vampire. C'était tout simplement impossible.

« Impossible... »

« Isabella, va t'allonger. De la nourriture arrive bientôt. »

Il me fit signe de retourner au lit mais mes jambes refusèrent de se mouvoir. La peur me statufiait, le plus humiliant était de continuer à admirer cet homme... ce vampire. Il était d'une beauté inégalable et ses yeux devenus noirs le rendaient plus humain. Son visage était ciselé, des pommettes hautes et une mâchoire carrée, son torse nu était large et finement musclé, ses longues jambes étaient habillées d'un jean tombant bas sur ses hanches, il était magnifique. Ses cheveux, décoiffés et un peu trop longs étaient constellés de taches bleues. Ce détail me permit de détourner mon regard qui se focalisa sur les chevalets à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Edward suivit me regard et ricana. Il me poussa pour que j'aille jusqu'à atteindre le seul chevalet qui supportait une large toile. Je me reconnus aussitôt, mon visage rougissant et endormi sur un drap bleu royal, mes cheveux bruns en cascade sur mes épaules. La pose était lascive, la Bella de la peinture était offerte au regard d'un amant, d'ailleurs elle ne dormait pas comme je l'avais d'abord cru. Ses paupières mi closes cachaient un regard aguicheur, une invitation à la luxure.

« Tu es un modèle fascinant Isabella. Ta peau pâle sans défauts, tes grands yeux, ta bouche torturée... tout chez toi est un appel au sexe, le savais-tu petite humaine ? »

Je reculai, gênée par cette représentation de moi, bouleversée par sa voix suave, excitée par ce mot dans sa bouche: _sexe._ Je butai contre le piano et le monstre fut à mes côtés en moins d'une seconde. Il posa une main sur ma joue, son haleine sucrée m'enivra et combinée à son odeur, je ne pus que fermer les yeux et le savourer lui. C'était comme si je pouvais gouter sa peau.

« Tu es si pure, innocente... et ton odeur... fleurie et appétissante. Tu ignores la souffrance que tu me fais endurer, mais elle en vaut la peine. »

Edward me tourna autour comme un vautour, ses doigts longs et froids déambulèrent sur ma peau. Je portais toujours mon ensemble de nuit, un short et une camisole en coton léger.

« Parfaite... »

« Je veux partir. » répétai-je avec force.

Il ne prit pas la peine de me répéter ce que je savais, je ne partirais jamais de cette chambre vivante. Il allait me tuer mais pas avant de jouer avec moi. Mes tremblements n'avaient pas cessé, il m'ordonna une nouvelle fois d'aller m'allonger et j'obéis, lasse. Je me blottis dans les draps et priai silencieusement pour qu'ils puissent me protéger de ce démon. Hélas, il m'avait suivie et il s'allongea à mes côtés.

« Vous m'avez mordue. » parvins-je à articuler en ouvrant lentement mes yeux.

Il se saisit de mon poignet et le porta à sa bouche. Sa langue lécha la cicatrice et mes frissons de désir me reprirent.

« Te déflorer va être un délice autant qu'un supplice. »

Mais que disait-il ? Son regard devint encore plus noir, plus hypnotisant, plus profond et dangereux.

« Me déflo... Non ! Jamais ! Je vous interdis de me toucher ! »

Je tentais de me dégager de sa prise, impossible.

« C'est trop tard pour ça Isabella. Ton corps s'est déjà soumis à ma volonté. »

Une seconde plus tard, il était au-dessus de moi, en appui sur ses coudes, le bas de son corps entre mes jambes, sa bouche tout près de mon oreille.

« Tu es à moi Isabella et tu me supplieras de te déflorer, crois-moi. »

J'étais à sa merci, aucune échappatoire possible, la mort m'attendait, quoique je dise ou fasse. La question était : allais-je me laisser tuer sans résister ?

* * *

_Alors?_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Voici la suite, le prochain chapitre arrivera sans doute la semaine prochaine, je ne promets rien. Merci pour vos reviews!_

* * *

**Vacances Italiennes – Chapitre 4**

* * *

Il alla s'installer au piano et entama une mélodie douce, je m'endormis malgré moi. Quand je m'éveillai, il était à mes côtés, nonchalamment allongé, son regard brulant sur mon corps.

« Tu es vraiment réveillée cette fois ? » me demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Je suis toujours là. » réalisai-je alors au bord des larmes.

J'aurais tout donner pour remonter le temps et ne jamais venir à Volterra. Mais c'était impossible, la seule question à laquelle je devais répondre était: comment voulais-je finir ma vie ? En luttant contre un démon ou en me soumettant à lui? Pouvais-je espérer survivre quelques jours de plus en le laissant m'approcher ?

« Mange. » me commanda-t-il.

Il me désigna une petite table au bord du lit couverte d'une nappe rouge sang. Je me jetai sur les œufs, les fruits, le fromage et le pain. Je bus tout le jus d'orange et l'eau et apaisai ainsi mon corps. Le vampire me regarda avec fascination et quand je me reculai pour signifier que j'en avais fini, il me prit les mains. Je sursautai à son contact, paradoxalement plus brûlée que glacée.

« Je te veux en bonne santé... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne dois jamais sortir de cette chambre. Même si je suis absent. » me prévint-il.

Il y aurait donc des occasions pour moi de m'enfuir, cet espoir m'aida à chasser mes larmes et à respirer profondément.

« Les autres vampires n'auront pas ma retenue. Et tu es à moi, je ne veux pas risquer que tu sois tuée. Tu as compris ? »

Je hochai la tête, partagée entre la peur et l'envie, encore une fois. Pourquoi fallait-il que mon ravisseur soit si désirable ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce vampire m'enflamme d'un regard ?

« Viens. »

Il ouvrit la porte à la droite du lit, une salle de bains vaste et lumineuse s'y trouvait.

« Fais vite. » me susurra-t-il en refermant la porte.

Je me délectai sous les jets de la grande douche, mon corps se détendit sous l'eau chaude. Les produits n'avaient aucune senteur, je me savonnai activement, débarrassant ma peau de la sueur. Mes cheveux collés à mon crâne subirent le même traitement.

Malgré moi, je pensais à lui, à ce qu'il voulait de moi et à ses funestes prévisions. Son contact m'avait électrisée seulement parce que j'étais fatiguée, déboussolée, perdue. Mon esprit embrumé parvint peu à peu à se défaire de l'ensorcellement du vampire. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser me prendre ma vie et ma volonté sans lutter. Je devais garder l'espoir de m'enfuir, au péril de ma vie, au moins je n'allais pas être consentante et docile.

Soudain une voix s'éleva depuis la chambre adjacente, ça n'était pas mon kidnappeur.

« Aro te demande. »

« Plus tard. » répliqua sèchement mon geôlier.

« Edward, n'oublie pas où tu es. »

« Plus tard. » grogna-t-il.

La porte claqua peu après et je retournai à ma toilette. Le démon s'impatientait, de temps à autre il m'appelait et m'exhortait à faire vite. Je sortis de la douche à regrets et attrapai une grande serviette moelleuse. Je pris encore mon temps pour me sécher et il m'ordonna encore de faire vite. J'aimais ça, découvris-je, j'aimais le pousser à bout.

Le vampire me surprit en étant juste derrière la porte. Il posa ses mains de glace sur mes épaules et il déglutit en se saisissant brutalement de la serviette. Je me retrouvai nue sous son regard noir et fou. Il tendit ses doigts vers ma poitrine mais ne la toucha pas, il jura tout bas et se détourna.

« Tentatrice... je te ferai payer ta beauté ! »

Il me poussa brusquement sur le lit et me jeta des vêtements.

« Ne sors pas d'ici. » lâcha-t-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

Je décidai de ne rien tenter encore, je m'habillai rapidement. Il m'avait donné des sous vêtements et une nuisette de satin rouge, très courte et moulante. Même si je n'allais pas essayer de m'enfuir, il me fallait explorer minutieusement ma luxueuse prison. Je retournai à la salle de bain et me penchai à la fenêtre. Elle était verrouillée hélas, et nous étions en hauteur car je pus même pas voir le sol. Je fis le tour de la chambre, touchant le piano, caressant les livres, sentant la peinture. Je pouvais imaginer le vampire partout, j'étais dans son antre, dans son monde.

* * *

_Voilà, le décor est planté! A bientot et bon weekend_


	6. Chapitre 5

**Vacances Italienne – Chapitre 5**

* * *

A son retour, il me trouva devant la fenêtre, admirative devant le paysage toscan. Il soupira de soulagement et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, je remarquai qu'il n'avait pas verrouillé la porte.

« Va t'allonger, adopte la même pose que sur mon tableau. »

« Pourquoi ? » le défiai-je en posant mes mains sur mes hanches.

Une seconde plus tard, sa bouche mordillait le lobe de mon oreille m'ôtant toute volonté de me dégager. Il me poussa doucement sur le lit puis installa le chevalet à deux mètres de moi, ainsi qu'une petite table avec sa palette et trois pinceaux.

« Ne bouge pas. » me défendit-il.

« Je ne suis pas patiente. »

« Moi non plus Isabella. Si tu continues à me provoquer, je te punirais. »

Mon corps fut secoué de longs frissons, son regard pourpre me foudroyait, j'avais intérêt pour le moment à lui obéir. Il se mit à peindre à une vitesse inhumaine, ses yeux ne me quittaient que rarement, le reste de son corps était aussi immobile qu'une statue. Au bout de vingt minutes, je dus changer d'appui et bougeai légèrement. Le vampire courut à mes côtés, toujours trop vite et il me plaqua sur le lit, une main enserrant mon cou.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger. »

Il était terrifiant, tel un démon, tel un prédateur, tel un meurtrier. L'oxygène commençait à me manquer, ma vision se troublait. Même si c'était dérisoire, puisqu'il était d'une force incroyable, je tentai tout de même de lui faire lâcher prise avec mes mains.

« Pardon. » bredouillai-je en tentant de ne pas pleurer.

« Tu ne bouges plus. » grogna-t-il avant de m'écraser sous lui.

J'attendis sans bouger, trop longtemps pour mes nerfs, quelques larmes s'échappèrent de mes paupières pourtant fermées. Il relâcha un peu la pression autour de mon cou mais m'empêchait toujours de respirer normalement. Toutes mes pensées érotiques envers lui me dégoutèrent. Il était d'une beauté irréelle certes, mais il était maléfique. Il me l'avait pourtant dit, je ne sortirais pas vivante de cet endroit lugubre. Pourquoi tentai-je donc de garder espoir?

Pendant deux heures, je posais donc, immobile, sans penser, sans avoir peur et sans espérer. J'étais comme déconnectée de mon esprit et de mon corps. D'ailleurs ce fut lui qui me dit que j'avais tenu deux heures, quand il eut fini, il me félicita.

« Il ne me manque plus qu'une couleur. »

Il s'approcha en tenant un petit couteau, son sourire était carnassier. Il le planta dans la pulpe de mon index droit et je fus aussi fascinée que lui quand le sang perla lentement. Le vampire grogna, c'était terrifiant, il me faisait saigner, attisant son envie de me tuer, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il se retenait.

« Goute-le. » ordonna-t-il.

« Ça me rend malade. »

« Obéis. »

Il força mes lèvres et le sang toucha ma langue. Je me sentis encore plus nauséeuse, plus écoeurée, plus dégoutée par sa simple présence auprès de moi. Il reprit mon doigt et le pressa au-dessus d'un pinceau aux poils déjà rougis.

« Combien en as-tu saigné avant moi ? » l'interrogeai-je en retrouvant un peu d'aplomb.

« Des dizaines et des dizaines. »

« Alors où sont leurs portraits ? »

« Tu es la première qui me sert de modèle... très chère tua cantante. En temps normal, je me contente de vider de leur sang mes proies. »

Il se saisit du doigt blessé et le lécha puis, comme je le redoutais, aspira, rouvrant ma plaie. Il avala sans doute peu de sang mais cela suffit à allumer ses iris, elles flamboyaient désormais.

« Tu es un monstre, pourquoi tu ne me tues pas ?! » m'écriai-je en me relevant quand il me relâcha.

Je courus vers la porte de la chambre mais son poids me surprit, je ne pus pas l'ouvrir d'un seul geste. Le vampire usa une nouvelle fois de sa vitesse et de sa force pour me ramener sur le lit. Une seconde plus tard, il m'avait entravée les poignets avec des cordes reliées aux montants du lit. J'étais écartelée, mon souffle court me priva de mon besoin de hurler.

Le vampire passa ses doigts froids dans mon décolleté et déchira ma robe sur toute sa longueur. Ma poitrine et mon ventre étaient exposés au regard lubrique et fou de ce monstre. Il ne daigna pas me regarder, sa bouche malmena mes seins, l'un après l'autre. Je crus que l'heure de mon dépucelage était arrivé, un instant je me dis que le plus tôt serait le mieux, peut-être me tuerait-il ensuite. Le vampire mordit mon sein gauche et mon corps s'arqua, j'eus mal, tellement plus que lors de sa première morsure ou que sa succion sur mon doigt. Puis je ressentis du plaisir et il le savait parfaitement.

« Supplie-moi maintenant. »

Je ne compris pas, il colla son sexe tout contre le mien et m'enivra de son souffle. Ses lèvres rougies de mon sang me réveillèrent de cette transe. Le monstre voulait me soumettre et je devais décider si je voulais céder ou résister.

« Supplie-moi Isabella. »

« Non... »

« Supplie-moi ! » hurla-t-il en renversant sa tête en arrière et en me coinçant toujours plus entre son corps trop dur et le lit.

« Plutôt mourir. »


	7. Chapitre 6

**Vacances Italiennes - Chapitre 6**

* * *

« Le jour de ta mort a déjà été fixé... et ça n'est pas aujourd'hui. »

« Je m'en fiche. » assurai-je.

« Je pourrais te donner tellement de plaisir. Il suffit que tu écoutes ton corps... »

Pour me démontrer comment, il empauma mon sexe et frotta doucement, relâchant des centaines de papillons dans mon ventre. Il glissa un doigt en moi, je dus me mordre la langue pour ne pas gémir.

« Ici... tu sais que je peux te faire du bien... tu sais que tu ne le regretteras pas. »

J'étais au bord d'un gouffre qui n'avait rien d'effrayant. Si je tombais ce serait en connaissant le plaisir ultime, si je reculais et refusais, je garderais ma dignité et ma liberté, du moins dans ma tête.

« Je pourrais te faire découvrir ce que tu n'as jamais osé vouloir, je pourrais te faire jouir toute une nuit et tu en redemanderais. »

« Tu veux me tuer... » opposai-je.

« Oui... je ne vois pas d'autre possibilité. »

« Et si je croyais au paradis ? »

« Que racontes-tu ? »

Il était de nouveau en colère, j'avais touché un point sensible et la distance qu'il mit entre nous me permit de recouvrer mes esprits.

« Je veux rester vierge jusqu'au mariage. » lui déclarai-je le plus calmement possible.

« C'est une blague? »

« Non... »

« Et si tu te mariais avec moi, tu me donnerais ta virginité ? »

Je fus prise d'un fou rire libérateur, pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée à Volterra, je riais vraiment.

« Tu es fou... Tu n'es pas humain, nous ne pourrons jamais nous marier. »

« Alors tu vas devoir arrêter ton numéro de vierge effarouchée et me céder de ton plein gré, parce que si je te force, tu me haïras tellement plus. »

« Je te hais déjà. Tu es le pire de mes cauchemars. Je t'interdis de me toucher. »

Il ricana et revint sur moi. Que pouvais-je faire en étant toujours attachée au lit? Mes coups de pied ne le dérangeaient même pas.

« Isabella, tu aurais été une épouse minable. Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu ? »

« Parce que je le peux encore. »

« Bien... je suppose qu'il va me falloir attendre. »

« Libère-moi. J'ai mal. »

« Tu vas rester ainsi pendant vingt-quatre heures. Nous verrons bien demain si tu seras aussi têtue. »

Il passa une chemise et quitta la chambre. J'entendis la clé tourner, je ne savais plus si je devais être soulagée ou non d'être débarrassée de mon geôlier.

Fidèle à ses mots, il ne revint pas. Je somnolais rapidement et à mon réveil, il n'était pas là. Rien n'avait bougé si ce n'est qu'il avait retourné le tableau en face de moi et je dus regarder cette humaine qu'il voulait que je sois, offerte, impatiente, soumise. Jamais je ne pourrais être cela, jamais je n'avais voulu être inférieure à un homme, les heures passées à écouter ma mère et ses amies féministes à huit ans m'avaient marquée à jamais.

La faim, la soif, le besoin de me soulager furent difficiles à supporter, mes bras étaient engourdis, je ne sentais plus la douleur à mes poignets. La nuit j'eus froid et au matin, le soleil levant chauffa beaucoup trop la chambre. Il avait gagné pensais-je parfois quand ma raison cédait à la peur. Je délirais aussi, imaginant ce que je serais devenue si je l'avais supplié de coucher avec moi. Il m'aurait faite jouir, ça aurait été tellement plus puissant que ce que j'arrivais parfois à me faire.

Puis je voyais ce maudit tableau, il me semblait terminé et il était magnifique. Après des journées dans les musées, je ne pouvais que reconnaître le talent de ce démon. Sa technique me rappelait celle du Titien, maître de la Renaissance, dont les portraits étaient la spécialité.

Quand la nuit tomba, la porte s'ouvrit, je crus d'abord rêver. Je me sentis soulevée et posée dans la douche. L'eau froide me sortit de ma torpeur. J'ouvris les yeux et vis des yeux rouges vifs, le démon s'était nourri.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Vacances Italiennes – Chapitre 7**

* * *

« Tu ne dis rien... » dit-il, agacé, une heure environ après son retour.

La douche froide m'avait redonné confiance en moi et j'étais sortie bien vite de ma léthargie. Mon corps entier me faisait souffrir mais j'avais refusé les médicaments qu'il avait ramenés, j'avais besoin de cette douleur pour ne pas flancher.

« Parle. » me menaça-t-il.

« Je n'ai rien à dire. »

« Parle ! »

« Je te cède ou tu me forces, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui. » répondit-il dans un souffle.

Il arpentait la pièce, son regard cramoisi ne me quittait pas. Il venait parfois à côté de moi, sur le lit et inspirait mon odeur. À chaque fois, je me tendais, c'était ce qu'il voulait aussi je pris sur moi et me relaxais. Et je réussis. Je m'endormis en pensant à ma famille, je rêvais d'eux, de mon retour à Jacksonville puis à Forks. J'imaginais des mensonges pour expliquer mon retard et mes blessures.

A mon réveil, la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, je me crus un instant dans ma chambre, chez ma mère car j'avais pour habitude de m'endormir en écoutant de la musique classique. Le vampire était à son piano, la douce mélodie qu'il en tira était incongrue dans ce lieu si sinistre. Je n'ouvris pas les yeux et attendis, il termina le morceau et une seconde plus tard, il posait délicatement un plateau chargé de nourriture sur mes genoux.

« Mange. »

« Non. »

« Je te forcerai. »

« Je n'ai pas faim. »

Il me força, il piocha au hasard dans les assiettes, il ouvrit ma bouche et y fourra le meilleur repas de ma vie. Tout était divin, je pensais avec ironie que pour mon dernier repas en tant que condamnée à mourir, j'avais le droit à la meilleur gastronomie. Quand il estima que j'avais assez mangé, le vampire débarrassa les vestiges du repas et mit devant moi un stylo et une feuille vierge.

« Écris ce que je te dicte. »

Je ne pris pas le stylo.

« Je peux imiter ton écriture, ça ne fait rien. Je me disais que tu aurais voulu savoir ce que tes parents allaient apprendre... »

« Mes parents ? » balbutiai-je.

« Oui, tes parents. Tu as parlé d'eux dans ton sommeil, tu t'inquiètes pour eux et eux pour toi. L'hôtelier leur a dit que tu avais laissé une note disant que tu retournais à Rome. Tu dois leur faire croire que tu t'es suicidée. »

« Ils ne croiront jamais ça ! » m'exclamai-je, révoltée.

« Ah enfin une réaction normale. »

Mes larmes coulèrent, je les essuyai avec rage. Je maudissais ce démon, et je maudissais l'Italie.

« Ils ne croiront pas en un suicide, mon père est shérif, il remuera ciel et terre pour connaître la vérité. » assénai-je, non sans fierté.

« Alors je le tuerais aussi. »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je me jetai sur le vampire et le poussai aussi fort que possible. Il joua le jeu, comme je l'escomptais. Je pus me saisir d'un couteau, là encore il me laissa faire, un sourire machiavélique sur ses lèvres. La lame n'abîma pas sa peau, et pour me montrer à quel point il était inhumainement fort, il prit le couteau, le frappa contre lui et la lame se brisa.

« Ils n'y croiront pas ! »

« A quoi croiront-ils alors ? »

Je retournai dans le lit et étouffais mes sanglots dans l'oreiller. Le vampire ricana puis alla sans doute dans un autre coin de la chambre. À aucun moment, je ne me sentis seule, son regard était sur moi en permanence, j'étais sa proie, rien n'avait changé.

Mon père me rechercherait, il viendrait ici, c'était certain puisque j'avais envoyé un mail à ma mère pour lui parler de Volterra. Il était inconcevable que je le laisse être si proche de ces monstres, je devais trouver un moyen de l'empêcher de venir en cette terre maudite.

« Il voudra voir mon cadavre. » murmurai-je plus pour moi mais le vampire prit cela pour un début de conversation et il s'approcha jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Je m'en fiche. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il meure. »

« Je m'en fiche. » répéta-t-il durement.

« Il ne faut pas qu'il vienne ici... »

« Ne peut-il pas croire à une fugue ? » lâcha-t-il, exaspéré.

« Je devais revenir... je lui ai promis d'aller le voir, j'avais la vie devant moi ! Evidemment qu'il ne va pas croire à une fugue ! » m'écriai-je, de nouveau en pleurs

« Soit, choisis une excuse pour les trois prochains mois et quand tu seras morte, je lui enverrai ton cadavre. »

« Trois mois ? »

« C'est le temps qu'il m'a été accordé pour m'amuser avec toi. »


	9. Chapitre 8

**Vacances Italiennes – Chapitre 8**

* * *

« Tu es si jeune. » lui dis-je alors que le soleil se levait.

Le vampire avait passé la nuit à côté de moi, la froideur de son corps avait irradié et j'avais mal dormi en dépit de la chaleur dans la chambre.

« Je suis né en 1901. » me révéla-t-il au bout d'une minute.

« Comment ça marche ? »

« Comment quoi marche? »

« Être vampire... » précisai-je, consciente qu'il avait pourtant compris.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. »

« Tu es trop jeune pour être aussi sanguinaire. »

« Ne te fie pas à mon physique. »

« Alors tu as été humain... » compris-je, de plus en plus fascinée.

« Oui. »

« Tu avais quel âge ? »

« Dix-sept ans. »

« Un gamin ! » raillai-je.

Il s'allongea sur moi, me forçant à rester sous son corps de marbre. Je sentis sa langue courir dans mon cou, il se testait, il me testait aussi.

« À mon époque, j'étais déjà un homme. » me chuchota-t-il en appuyant son érection contre mon ventre.

Je ne perdis pas le contrôle, non hors de question d'être troublée par l'évidence de son désir pour moi. C'était un monstre, je ne devais pas le voir comme un humain. Il ressemblait à un homme à l'extérieur, à l'intérieur, il était mort et froid.

« Quel était le morceau que tu jouais hier ? » demandai-je.

Enfin, il se dégagea du lit et resta debout face à la fenêtre, son dos vers moi. Je pouvais voir ses muscles, tendus, sous sa peau blanche. Il ne portait qu'un jean qui tombait bas sur ses hanches. Un instant plus tard, je crus voir un millier de diamants scintiller, les rayons du soleil atteignaient l'intérieur de la chambre. Je clignai une fois et le vampire était déjà de l'autre côté du lit, le scintillement avait disparu. Peut-être avais-je eu une hallucination...

« Tu ne peux pas le connaître. »

« J'aime beaucoup la musique classique, je m'y connais. » lui dis-je, sèchement.

« Tu ne connais pas. »

Il sourit avec arrogance, il n'allait rien me révéler. Je me posai la question sans tabou, pourquoi voulais-je en savoir autant sur lui ?

« J'ai besoin de ton sang. » me dit-il en s'approchant avec son couteau.

« Pourquoi ne pas le boire à la source ? » m'étonnai-je quand il piqua mon doigt.

« Parce que je ne veux pas juste le boire. »

Il remplit une coupelle puis m'ordonna de m'allonger et de manger. Il alla se poster devant son chevalet, y mit une toile vierge, un carré de trente centimètres de côté environ. La journée entière, je l'observais, tantôt couchée, tantôt assise sur le tabouret du piano, tantôt debout à un mètre de lui. Il ne me força pas à rester immobile ou à parler. Je mangeais avec appétit, je ne voulais pas lui dire que je n'allais pas me laisser mourir de faim, il me faudra des forces pour lutter contre lui. Je me retrouvais subjuguée par son talent, je ne quittais pas des yeux le pinceau rougi. Sur la toile, apparut au fil des heures un réseau complexe de lignes, de courbes, de points. Je n'y comprenais rien, vraiment, mais c'était magnifique. Par deux fois, il préleva de mon sang qu'il mélangeait ensuite avec deux produits. Un jour je lui demanderais comment il faisait ça...

« Recule. » me commanda-t-il alors que le soleil se couchait.

Je le fis et vis que ce que j'avais pris pour un tableau abstrait était en fait mon portrait, encore un. Celui-ci était plus hypnotisant, tout de rouge sur fond blanc, je ne souriais pas, mon regard était grave, même concentré, celui que j'avais du avoir toute la journée, il m'avait peinte sans que je m'en rende compte.

« Tu m'inspires Isabella. »

Il marcha vers moi, lentement, comme pour ne pas m'effrayer. Je n'eus pas de mouvement de recul ou de dégout quand il posa ses mains froides sur mes épaules. Il était derrière moi et commença à me parler, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de mon oreille. Je ne compris rien, je ne savais même pas si c'était bien en anglais qu'il me parlait. Mon corps s'embrasa, je dus me battre contre moi-même pour ne pas être totalement à la merci du démon.

Soudain il était face à moi, ses yeux noirs fixés sur ma poitrine qui se soulevait trop vite, j'étais sur le qui-vive.

« Supplie-moi. »

« Tu m'attacheras encore si je refuse ? » articulai-je.

« Non. »

« Non. Tant que j'aurais le choix, démon, je refuserai. »

Une de ses mains glissa dans mes cheveux et il me força à l'embrasser. Je n'avais rien gouté d'aussi délicieux, ses lèvres froides me paraissaient être en même temps chaudes, elles dansèrent contre les miennes immobiles et les entrainèrent pour qu'elles s'écartent. Le goût de la langue du vampire, sucré, était encore meilleur, quelle créature démoniaque...

« Tu as aimé. » affirma-t-il en se reculant.

J'étais pantelante, la bouche encore entre ouverte, les lèvres tendues vers lui.

Je ne niai pas, à quoi bon ?

« Alors pourquoi refuses-tu ? »

Il était temps qu'il sache, qu'il comprenne qu'il n'aurait jamais rien de mon plein gré, que jamais je ne serais consentante, que jamais il ne prendrait le dessus. Même s'il était fort, même si il me forçait, en moi, je ne céderais pas.

« Parce que ça ne changera rien. Tu es beau, tu dois l'être c'est dans ta nature que de soumettre tes proies ainsi, en les charmant, en les ensorcelant. Je ne suis pas différente, je sais que tu me donneras beaucoup de plaisir mais dans mon cœur je te haïrai toujours autant. »


	10. Chapitre 9

**Vacances Italiennes – Chapitre 9**

* * *

Les jours passèrent, le jour de mon retour aux Etats-Unis était arrivé et le vampire me dit à nouveau que je devrais écrire à mes proches et prétendre avoir fugué ou m'être suicidée, je choisis la première option, et il me garantit que mon cadavre serait retrouvé de telle façon que l'on croit à un accident. J'écrivis la même lettre à ma mère qu'à mon père, leur expliquant que je resterais une année en Italie, dont j'étais tombée amoureuse. Je promis de donner des nouvelles au moins une fois par mois.

« Ça ne sert à rien de pleurer. » me dit-il en prenant les deux enveloppes.

« Ne les fais pas poster d'ici. » me contentai-je de dire.

« Je ne suis pas stupide. »

Au soir, j'allai prendre une douche, la journée avait été chaude, l'air frais et le soleil me manquaient. Sous l'eau, je pus pleurer sans me cacher. Je pleurais ma liberté perdue et la peine que j'allais causer à mes proches. Si je n'étais pas venue à Volterra, je serais dans l'avion, le cœur lourd et la tête pleine de souvenirs fantastiques.

Cette nuit-là, le démon s'allongea encore à mes côtés, silencieux, il inspirait et expirait très lentement mais contrairement aux autres nuits, je ne m'endormis pas facilement. Sans doute las que je remue sous le drap, le vampire alla jouer du piano, la même mélodie qu'il avait joué le troisième jour et le sommeil m'emporta.

Un mois passa, le démon me tentait chaque jour, il m'embrassait, me saignait, me peignait, me caressait. Ma haine ne faiblit pas mais n'augmenta pas non plus. Au fil des jours, je reçus des livres et des CD. Le vampire refusa catégoriquement de me donner d'autres vêtements. Je passais mon temps en nuisette, noire, rouge, bleu nuit, transparente ou en soie, en dentelle, flottante ou moulante. Je n'avais pas le droit de m'attacher les cheveux et de porter du déodorant.

Quand la fin de mon cycle arriva, le démon partit. Je restais quatre jours seule, les repas m'étaient livrés pendant mon sommeil. Ce temps pour moi me permit de faire de fouiller de fond en comble la chambre. Je me doutais qu'il le savait, ou le saurait en revenant. Je ne trouvais rien de nouveau à part une boite en bois précieux, assez grande et fermée par un gros cadenas en fer sculpté. Je l'avais secouée et elle n'était pas vide, elle était même lourde.

J'avais aussi tentée d'ouvrir les fenêtres le premier jour, à mon réveil, un mot posé sur mon plateau m'avait avertie que les fenêtres seraient condamnées si je persistais. J'avais abandonné.

Le matin du cinquième jour, le vampire était dans le lit avec moi, torse nu. Il me sourit quand je me tournai pour lui faire face. Instinctivement, mon corps se tendit vers lui et mes lèvres s'étirèrent, ma raison se réveilla seulement avec quelques secondes de retard. Je me levai et partis dans la salle de bains.

« Nous allons avoir de la visite dans quelques minutes. Sors vite. »

Je m'exécutai, sur le lit, une longue robe noire, m'attendait, le vampire m'ordonna de la revêtir. Un coup sur la porte nous prévint.

« Tu vas rencontrer un maitre de ce monde, tu dois lui parler avec respect. Ne sois pas insolente ou tu le regretteras. »

Il m'avait prévenue qu'il n'était pas le seul vampire dans ce château, il m'avait dit que les autres me tueraient. Et voici que j'allais rencontrer un vampire important...

« D'accord. »

« Tu lui diras maitre, si il te demande de te toucher la main, tu le feras, c'est clair. »

« Oui... » répondis-je, de plus en plus angoissée.

Après un dernier regard lourd de menaces, le démon ouvrit la porte et un homme tout de noir vêtu entra. Son sourire était dérangeant, tout comme ses prunelles rouges et sa peau encore plus blanche que celle d'Edward.

« Isabella, voici Aro. »

Edward me donna un coup dans le dos, pas trop fort, pour me faire réagir. De mauvaise grâce, je m'inclinai comme il venait de le faire.

« Maitre. » murmurai-je.

« Tu joues avec le feu mon jeune ami. Cette humaine est tout bonnement ton ultime tentation. »

« J'en ai conscience Aro. » lui dit mon geôlier.

« Ne t'avais-je pas dit que l'attente en vaudrait la peine ? Ta Tua Cantante... quelle force tu as de ne pas la tuer encore. Je vois que tu l'as goûtée tout de même. »

« Oui, tu avais raison Aro. »

Le vampire pris la main d'Edward entre les siennes, j'étais fascinée par ce geste. La peau d'Aro était comme translucide, le moindre contact semblait suffisant pour la lui déchirer.

« Quelle ironie ! » ricana Aro.

« En effet... Ça n'est pas sans difficultés. » concéda mon geôlier.

« Quelque chose a changé depuis notre dernière rencontre. Tu as beaucoup peint aussi... et composé... »

« Tu sais comme j'aime ces distractions. » expliqua Edward nonchalamment tandis que le vampire se détachait de lui.

« En effet. Ne baisse pas ta garde, elle pourrait être ta perte. » lâcha-t-il, avant de me regarder avec défiance.

« Ma chère, me ferez-vous l'honneur? »

Il tendit sa main vers moi, paume vers le haut, j'y posai la mienne, il était encore plus froid qu'Edward.

« Remarquable. »

Le maître des vampires se figea, ses yeux s'agrandirent comme sous le choc de quelque chose dont je n'avais pas conscience.

« Non... » murmura-t-il.

« Soit... soupira visiblement dépité le roi des vampires. Oh, Edward ? »

« Oui Aro ? »

« Tu as eu raison de la cacher des autres, de la mettre en garde. Elle n'est rien pour nous, qu'elle quitte ton antre et elle sera tuée, sans aucun doute. Tu es prévenu. »

« Oui Aro. »

Je glissai un œil vers Edward qui avait resserré ses mâchoires, visiblement agacé par l'avertissement.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demandai-je quand nous fûmes seuls.

« Déshabille-toi ! » me commanda-t-il, le regard empli de violence et de luxure.

* * *

_A bientôt pour la suite._


	11. Chapitre 10

**Vacances Italiennes – Chapitre 10**

* * *

« Déshabille-toi ! » me commanda-t-il.

Il ôta à la hâte sa chemise puis son pantalon. Son sexe était emprisonné dans un caleçon, je dus fermer les yeux et verrouiller mes lèvres, sinon j'aurais gémi et je ne le devais pas.

Son humeur avait changé si vite, cette visite le poussait à agir. Aro avait eu la « courtoisie » de parler en anglais, j'avais beau avoir compris chaque mot, je n'avais pas saisi certains passages de leur discussion. Des réponses à des questions non posées à voix haute surtout m'inquiétaient.

« Déshabille-toi ! »

J'obéis, il était furieux, il allait me forcer. J'avais redouté ce moment où il me prendrait ma virginité, je l'avais attendu avec une certaine impatience. Parce que je ne voulais plus vivre dans l'attente de cet ultime acte de possession, parce que j'étais impatiente de comprendre, de savoir, de lutter. Parce que j'avais hâte de ressentir aussi. Parce que j'espérais qu'il me tuerait enfin. Parce que je le désirais contre mon gré.

J'avais de plus en plus de contrôle sur mon corps, sur mon esprit aussi. J'allais garder la tête froide, je le battrais à son propre jeu. Il voulait que je me soumette, que je sois consentante et sans doute volontaire, il serait facile de le lui faire croire, facile de me laisser aller mais pas jusqu'à céder.

Je commençai par faire glisser les manches de la robe puis exposai ma poitrine nue. Il me regarda, captivé, fasciné, excité, j'avais gagné. Les rôles s'inversèrent, j'étais en position de décider, de donner, de satisfaire, je ne devais pas lui montrer que je le désirais ardemment.

J'allai devant le lit et fis tomber la robe à mes pieds, je n'avais plus qu'un string, une autre de mes obligations en tant que prisonnière. Je me doutais qu'il me voudrait sur le lit, alors je montai dessus, puis face à lui et à genoux, je me mordis la lèvre fort avant de trouver le courage de parler et de mentir.

« Viens. »

Il ôta le dernier rempart à sa nudité, son sexe apparut, conquérant. Ses gestes furent lents, sa respiration hachée, ses yeux noircis de désir, il était presque humain. Il me rejoignit et caressa le galbe de mon sein gauche avant de s'en emparer. Il lécha longuement la cicatrice de sa morsure. La peau était rose désormais, comme l'autre marque dans mon cou. Le démon posa ensuite sa main sur mon cœur, je crus qu'il voulait l'arracher mais il se contenta de ressentir ses battements. Parfois sa lèvre supérieure se retroussait pour laisser voir ses dents blanches, tel un animal enragé. Il me força à m'allonger, ses lèvres sur moi me firent tourner la tête, mon corps réagissait avec jubilation, ma raison avait été muselée.

Comme s'il voulait apprendre mon corps, il moula chacune de mes formes entre ses mains.

« Tu es si douce, et chaude... » murmura-t-il, un de mes tétons entre ses dents.

Mon corps bougea sous le sien, recherchant un apaisement, un contact. Il sourit contre moi puis m'embrassa, longuement, passionnément. Mes doigts se perdirent dans ses cheveux soyeux, je griffai sa tête et il émit une sorte de ronronnement.

Son sexe me faisait mal, il butait contre mes cuisses, mon ventre, mes fesses. Le vampire était partout sur moi, ma bouche et ses mains ne me laissèrent pas de répit. Il me retourna sur le ventre et parsema de baisers mon dos, mes hanches, mes reins, ses doigts écartèrent avec impatience mes jambes et explorèrent ma fente puis cajolèrent mon bouton de nerfs. J'étais de nouveau au bord du gouffre, j'avais besoin de tomber, j'allais tomber, j'allais céder... Je fus de nouveau allongée sur le dos, la langue du vampire se posa sans hésitation sur ma toison, je l'entendis inhaler.

« Ton sang... ton sang... » répéta-t-il comme une prière.

Mon corps tremblait, mon bassin se mouvait frénétiquement, comme doué d'une volonté indépendante de moi. Mon sexe appelait le sexe du vampire, il n'y avait plus de victime ni de monstre, juste deux corps, compatibles, nus qui recherchaient une union. Ses lèvres mordillèrent la peau de mon cou, son souffle se promena sur ma nuque, ses mains empoignèrent mes hanches, plantant son sexe, frais, contre le mien, brûlant.

« Supplie-moi. » m'intima-t-il

Il allait me supplier... Je n'avais que ça en tête, il devait me supplier, ça serait ma victoire et même si je devais mourir, jamais je ne me soumettrais à lui.

« Non... » gémis-je.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête cette torture, pour autant je pris beaucoup de plaisir à lui dire non. Il se détacha de moi en grognant, j'aurais pu mourir par son regard. Il plongea à nouveau dans mon cou, cette fois-ci, il enfonça ses dents et aspira mon sang. L'odeur me rendit nauséeuse, je me sentis défaillir.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Vacances Italiennes – Chapitre 11**

* * *

Le vampire m'avait mordue, encore une fois. Et il ne m'avait toujours pas tuée... J'ouvris les yeux, sachant déjà que j'étais seule, la petite horloge posée sur la bibliothèque m'apprit que j'avais été inconsciente durant deux heures environ.

J'étais en colère et j'avais mal, j'avais envie de sortir à tout prix de cette chambre mais pas de mourir, or la mort était derrière cette fichue porte, Edward et Aro me l'avaient garanti.

J'allai prendre une douche, je voulais me débarrasser de l'odeur du démon et de sa salive. Pourtant même propre, je pouvais trop facilement me souvenir de son corps sur moi, de ce que ses lèvres et ses mains m'avaient donné... un plaisir immense, inédit, prometteur. Je décidai de rester nue sur le lit, puisqu'il m'avait vue, regardée, touchée, mon corps n'avait plus de secrets pour lui. Je le tenterais jusqu'à la mort, n'étais-je pas faite pour ça, pour le tenter ? J'étais la Tua Cantante du vampire le plus magnifique, le plus cruel, le plus dangereux, foutue destinée.

Il revint à la tombée de la nuit, la porte s'ouvrit doucement, il l'avait fermée à clé. Il m'avait donc crue capable de sortir...

« Tu as faim ? »

« Oui... je suppose que tu es allé te nourrir. » ricanai-je.

Sa chemise était tachetée de sang et froissée, j'eus du mal à faire taire une petite voix en moi, une petite voix jalouse que le vampire ait bu un autre sang. Stupide petite voix.

« Ça ne te regarde pas. »

« Et le fait que tu m'aies encore mordue ? Ça me regarde ? »

« Tais-toi Isabella. »

Je restais allongée, lui tournais le dos et attendis. Il dit quelque chose en italien, quelques temps après quelqu'un apporta mon repas, je mangeai lentement puisque cet acte anodin était le seul moment normal de ma journée.

« Tu as mal ? » dit-il tout bas en s'approchant de moi quand j'eus fini.

« Bien sur. » taclai-je en serrant les dents.

« Il y a de quoi te soulager dans la salle de bain. »

Je devrais peut-être avaler des dizaines de cachets et me laisser mourir ? Je... non, le suicide n'était pas une option, même si l'idée de m'ouvrir les veines dans la baignoire et qu'il me retrouve exsangue était tentante. Il n'aurait ainsi pas le privilège de me tuer, ni de soumettre sexuellement.

«J'ai ramené une trousse de secours, je crois qu'il y a une crème et... »

Il alla vers la salle de bains, je m'en fichais de sa crème.

« Arrête ! Je préfère avoir mal ! » m'énervai-je.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour ne jamais oublier que tu es celui qui me blesse. »

Il se retourna face à moi, la surprise marquant son visage. Nos yeux restèrent un long moment accrochés, il se détourna quand une larme, une seule, coula sur ma joue droite. Je le haïssais tellement... Si un jour je sortais de cet enfer, je le lui ferais payer.

Le démon joua longtemps du piano mais je ne pus dormir, il vint s'allonger à côté de moi, ne me toucha pas et finalement chanta en italien. Le sommeil gagna la bataille, mes rêves furent rouges et érotiques. La petite voix me mentit dans ces songes, elle me fit croire que le démon pouvait changer, qu'il pouvait non plus me blesser mais me faire du bien. Pour appuyer ces arguments, je me vis, offerte et au bord de l'orgasme, lui entre mes jambes, son corps et le mien unis, sa bouche et la mienne collées, ses mains et les miennes nouées, son souffle et le mien erratiques, ses gémissement et les miens identiques, son regard dans le mien, amoureux. Stupides rêves.

Les jours suivants, il accepta peu à peu de répondre à mes questions. J'appris que les vampires avaient une force surhumaine, presque illimitée, leur sens décuplés, ils ne dormaient jamais, ne pleuraient jamais. Le spectacle de sa peau au soleil me laissa sans voix, heureusement, car c'était magnifique et en aucun cas je n'aurais du le lui dire.

Et alors que les jours défilèrent, j'étais fatiguée mais jamais ennuyée, chaque mot et chaque geste du vampire m'intriguait, me fascinait, me rendait aussi sans espoir. Jamais je ne pourrais lui échapper.

Un soir, alors que même le piano ne parvenait pas à m'endormir, je me mis à pleurer en silence, en pensant à tout ce que je n'avais pas encore vécu, à tout ce que je ne verrais plus. La petite voix se languissait d'Edward, elle voulait encore des baisers et des caresses...

Je n'entendis plus le piano mais ne cherchai pas à savoir pourquoi il ne jouait plus. Quelques instants plus tard, le vampire ouvrit une des fenêtres puis vint jusqu'au lit et me prit dans ses bras, délicatement, comme on le ferait avec un enfant endormi.

« Ne me lâche pas, prévint-il. Nous allons sur le toit, rien qu'une fois... Accroche-toi bien ! »

Je ne fermai pas les yeux alors que nous étions à des dizaines de mètres du sol, enfin je voyais le monde extérieur sans fenêtre devant, enfin je respirais l'air frais, je sentais la brise fraiche sur mon corps. Le ciel dégagé nous offrait un magnifique spectacle, la lune était haute et à demi éclairée, les étoiles brillaient, c'était magique.

« Splendido. » murmura Edward.

Il me regardait moi, ses yeux luisaient, sa peau encore plus pâle scintillait presque. Je détournai mon regard et découvris que nous étions perchés sur une arête du toit d'ardoises, entourés de gargouilles et de pics.

Mes pleurs reprirent, mais de joie, quand le vampire s'inquiéta et proposa de rentrer, je posai ma main sur son torse, à l'endroit exact où son cœur mort se trouvait.

« Non... c'est merveilleux... restons encore un peu, s'il te plait. »

« D'accord. »

Pour la première fois, son sourire parut sincère et bienveillant.


	13. Chapitre 12

_Je travaille dur sur cette mini fic que je veux finir vite, prochain chapitre demain, il y en aura moins d'une vingtaine sans doute. Je pense que ce chapitre va vous plaire, vous allez avoir quelques réponses!_

_SVP, envoyez des reviews pour partager vos impressions_

* * *

**Vacances Italiennes – Chapitre 12**

* * *

Lors d'une autre sortie du démon, deux semaines plus tard, un autre vampire vint. Il brisa la serrure et entra doucement. Je descendis du lit et me recroquevillai derrière, espérant ne pas être vue, ce qui était évidemment illusoire.

« Isabella, je suis Marcus. Je ne te veux pas de mal. »

Je serrai contre moi un drap et levai la tête. Ce vampire était jeune et décrépi à la fois, son sourire était triste, ses gestes lents comme si il rechignait à bouger.

« Je voudrais te parler. » insista-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je voudrais comprendre ce qu'il se passe. »

« Je suis prisonnière, le dé... Edward me tue à petit feu, voilà ce qu'il se passe. »

« Il n'aurait pas du te garder en vie aussi longtemps. » ajouta-t-il, pensif.

Il alla s'assoir au pied du lit et me fit signe de m'approcher. Je réalisais que je ne me sentais pas en danger et franchement, je n'avais rien à perdre, au contraire, ce Marcus me donnerait peut-être quelques informations.

« Il me mord... il se teste. » révélai-je en m'enveloppant le plus possible dans le drap, cachant mon corps presque nu.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un vampire qui ait réussi à résister à sa Tua Cantante. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui... J'ai moi aussi un don. » me dit-il, amusé.

« Un don ? »

« Oui, et le mien fonctionne sur toi, voilà qui rendra jaloux Aro et Jane. »

De quoi parlait-il ?

« Il ne t'a rien dit, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. »

« Quelques vampires ont des dons, et ici à Volterra, beaucoup d'entre nous en ont un. Aro peut connaître ta vie entière et toutes tes pensées d'un simple contact, Jane, son garde du corps, peut infliger d'un regard la pire des douleurs, Edward, lui, peut lire les pensées. »

Il me regarda encore, amusé, je devais avoir l'air bête, les yeux et la bouche grand ouverts. Le démon pouvait lire dans les pensées, alors il savait tout de mon plan, de mon désir pour lui et de ma volonté de le faire me supplier, il...

« Sauf tes pensées Isabella, il ne peut pas lire en toi et je pensais que c'était la raison pour laquelle il te gardait. Il vit dans un coin reculé de notre demeure pour s'isoler et ne pas entendre les centaines de pensées... Tu dois le soulager. »

« Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne peut pas lire en moi ? »

« Tu le saurais si c'était le cas. C'est énervant sa façon de répondre à nos pensées. » rit-il.

« Et votre don ? »

« Je peux déterminer quels sont les liens entre les gens. »

Il ne dit plus rien, attendant que je lui demande, sauf que j'avais peur de sa réponse. La petite voix me harcelait depuis quelques jours, elle pointait le changement de comportement du vampire, il ne m'avait plus forcée, il ne m'avait plus mordue, il se nourrissait seulement la nuit et restait toute la journée dans la chambre avec moi. Il y avait eu aussi ces précieuses heures sur le toit... Il peignait beaucoup, une dizaine de tableaux en tout étaient accrochés aux murs. Il composait aussi, notant ses idées dans un carnet de cuir, j'avais lu par-dessus son épaule, je m'en étais voulue d'avoir abandonné le solfège au bout d'un mois. Oui le démon avait peu à peu adopté un comportement plus humain, plus amical, pour autant j'étais toujours à moitié nue, mon corps portait trois cicatrices argentées en forme de croissant, et surtout j'étais toujours prisonnière.

« Vous pourriez me libérer ? » demandai-je, sans être dupe.

« Non... La condition de ta détention est qu'au bout de trois mois, il te tue ou... »

« Je ne veux pas mourir ici... »

Mes sanglots explosèrent soudain, j'étais si lasse et désespérée. Mon plan pour faire craquer le démon ne pouvait plus marcher puisqu'il ne me touchait plus, ne me désirait sans doute plus.

« Il pourrait te transformer. » me dit Marcus.

« Quoi ? »

Je levai mon nez et le dévisageai. Sans ses yeux rouges, j'aurais pu lui faire confiance.

« Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici humaine, sache que ce que fait Edward ne plait pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il a toujours été à part, le préféré d'Aro, le plus instable et indépendant aussi. Chelsea a tenté de le lier à jamais à notre clan mais elle n'y est pas parvenue. Edward est compliqué, torturé, sans doute à cause de son passé... Il n'a pas toujours été ce monstre que tu connais. »

« Je sais qu'il a été humain mais... »

« Je ne parle pas du temps où il était humain, il a été transformé par un vampire qui avait trouvé une autre voie. Edward s'en veut de ne pas avoir réussi. Mais toi... tu es la preuve qu'il peut être sauvé. »

« Moi ? Il va me tuer ! »

« Il t'aime. »

« C'est impossible. »

« Et tu l'aimes. »

Je me mis à crier, à pleurer de plus belle, à nier et à souffrir.

« Allez vous-en ! »

Marcus parut peiné, il partit enfin après avoir promis de faire remplacer la porte dans la journée. Une fois seule, je pus faire taire la petite voix qui jubilait, je séchais mes larmes et mis au point un moyen de me venger du démon. Il me le paierait...

* * *

_La suite demain!_


	14. Chapitre 13

**Vacances Italiennes – Chapitre 13**

* * *

Il avait changé, je pouvais l'admettre mais je ne pouvais concevoir qu'il puisse m'aimer. Marcus s'était trompé, et puisque j'étais insensible aux dons d'autres vampires, cela pouvait expliquer son erreur.

Au moins il m'avait ouvert les yeux, je ne voulais plus que le démon se comporte normalement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me séduise sans rien faire même si la petite voix affirma qu'il avait déjà réussi.

Quand il revint, la porte avait été réparée. J'étais allongée dans le lit, en sous-vêtements, j'avais pris la pose du premier portrait qu'il avait fait de moi.

« Tu en as mis du temps Edward... » susurrai-je.

« J'avais quelque chose d'urgent à... Qui est venu ?!... »

« Marcus. »

Il parut estomaqué et une demi-seconde plus tard, il était à mes côtés, scrutant mon corps avec inquiétude.

« Comment peux-tu savoir ? » accusai-je en m'éloignant de lui.

« Je peux reconnaître des milliers d'odeurs, celles des vampires notamment. Que voulait-il ? »

« Me parler. »

« De quoi ? »

Il se doutait que j'avais eu une discussion enrichissante, que je réponde ou que je mente, je ne parviendrais pas à mes fins. Il faisait des aller-retour dans la chambre, je me plantai face à lui et il s'arrêta. Je n'aimais pas ce que je vis dans ses yeux noirs, il ne s'était pas nourri et pourtant il avait soif... Il semblait juste soulagé de me voir en vie.

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et me hissai pour atteindre ses lèvres, le vampire se libéra facilement et rapidement.

« Tu m'as manqué. » mentis-je.

« Que t'a-t-il dit ? » insista le démon.

« Comprendre pourquoi tu me gardais. Mais ni lui, ni moi ne comprenons. Alors quand vas-tu de décider ?! »

J'avais perdu mon sang-froid, lui sa patience. Parfait, si je le provoquais, peut-être en finirait-il avec moi.

« Tu as donc si hâte de mourir ? » railla-t-il, certain que j'espérais encore être sauvée.

« Oui ! »

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse Isabella. »

« A quoi tu joues ?! »

« Calme-toi... »

Son regard se voulait convaincant et rassurant, rien n'aurait pu me calmer, j'avais besoin de bouger, de réagir, de crier et... Il ne pouvait pas lire dans mes pensées, il ne pouvait pas savoir ni comprendre, était-ce la solution que de lui expliquer ? Pourrait-il changer d'avis ? Non, il se doutait tout de même que je détestais cette situation.

« Viens. » l'appelai-je depuis le lit.

Ses prunelles s'allumèrent, étrangement, elles étaient toujours noires mais elles brillaient, il pensait que je le suppliai enfin. Il s'assit face à moi et sourit, sûr de lui.

« Comment tuer un vampire ? » demandai-je.

Il ne répondit rien et je compris ce que cette expression signifiait désormais, il était frustré de ne pas entendre mes pensées.

« Il faut le démembrer et le bruler entièrement, me révéla-t-il. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ? »

« Au cas où j'aurais l'occasion d'en tuer un. »

« Moi par exemple ? »

Les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent, attendant ma réponse.

« Toi ou un autre. »

« Marcus n'aurait pas du venir. »

Je ne voulais pas entendre son couplet sur ma sécurité.

« Pourquoi tu n'as tué personne ? » enchainai-je.

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? »

« Tes yeux ne sont pas rouges. Tu peux tuer sans boire du sang mais ... »

Je réalisai que peut-être, il était encore plus cruel que je ne le croyais. La petite voix l'avait souvent défendu, les vampires ne subsistent qu'en buvant du sang. Et si le démon aimait simplement tuer, si il le faisait par jeu ou plaisir ?

« Je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps avec toi, ton odeur me tente encore beaucoup. »

« Alors pourquoi ne pas céder? »

Enfin il se confiait...

« J'ai mes raisons. »

Ou pas.

Il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant davantage.

« Vas-tu encore me mordre ? »

« Oui. »

Je m'allongeai et exposai ma nuque, mais il me mordit le poignet. Si cela signifiait qu'il ne parte plus, j'étais prête à ce sacrifice, j'étais prête à plus.

* * *

_chapitre de transition, Bella commence à voir le vampire différemment..._


	15. Chapitre 14

_Bon je vous livre déjà un autre chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Attention lemon..._

_Il y a deux phrases en italien la traduction est en bas._

* * *

**Vacances Italiennes – Chapitre 14**

* * *

Il ne but qu'un peu, je ne sombrai pas, je n'eus même pas la nausée, à croire que je m'étais habituée. Quand nos regards se croisèrent ensuite, ses iris viraient déjà au pourpre, je fus fascinée par ce changement. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, effaçant les dernières traces de son crime, attisant mon... désir... Il ne pouvait pas être plus désirable qu'à cet instant. Son souffle perdit vite l'arôme de mon sang, je pus m'enivrer. Je tenais l'occasion que j'espérais. Il fallait juste qu'il vienne à moi, qu'il tente encore de me faire céder.

Je me tendis vers lui, touchant d'abord sa jambe avec la mienne, je me mordis la lèvre quand il fronça les sourcils. Je baissais mes paupières, rougis et attendis. Quelques doigts légers caressèrent ma joue.

_« Come si fa a resistere._.. » murmura-t-il.

Je sentis son corps se lever du lit, je dus lutter pour ne pas regarder ce qu'il faisait, pour ne pas me compromettre car il était certain qu'il verrait ma déception autant que mon soulagement. Le vampire me surplomba, en appui sur ses coudes. De la pointe de son nez, il traça les contours de mon visage. Je levai mon visage et embrassai ses lèvres, doucement, pour jauger sa réaction et qu'il jauge la mienne. Mais je n'ouvris pas les yeux, il allait devoir deviner.

La petite voix me supplia de poser encore ma bouche sur celle, douce et sucrée, du démon, et cette fois-ci plus fort. Il le fit pour moi, s'écrasant durement sur moi. Nous dansâmes la même danse que près de trois semaines plus tôt, la petite voix m'ordonna de me taire et j'allais l'écouter pour une fois.

Le sexe d'Edward chercha le mien, nous étions encore trop vêtus pour cela, aussi il déchira ses vêtements, son string et mon soutien-gorge en grognant. Je serrai les cuisses, instinctivement, trop excitée par son désir, par sa bestialité, trop émue par ses gestes passionnés.

« Ta peau est si douce... »

Ses doigts se perdirent entre mes jambes, effleurant l'intérieur de mes cuisses, recueillant déjà mon nectar. La petite voix hurlait de joie dans ma tête, soit, je jouais le jeu...

« Tes seins sont parfaits... »

Il les prit en bouche, l'un après l'autre, lécha leur galbe, mordilla la peau, je ne pus retenir un gémissement, ni les autres. Mes rêves ne m'avaient pas préparée à ces sensations grisantes. Mon corps bougeait pour se confondre avec celui sans vie d'Edward. Je passai mes mains dans les cheveux soyeux et cuivrés, sur les joues froides, sur les épaules larges, sur les bras musclés. Edward poussa des râles de plaisir dès que mes doigts découvraient une partie de son corps.

Chacun de ses gestes étaient gracieux, calculés, précis, efficaces, il voulait que je me laisse aller, que je lui cède. Il aurait du déjà me dire de le supplier. Je m'enhardis et posai une main sur son sexe. Il gémit et souffla fort. Je n'avais aucune expérience mais j'en avais beaucoup entendu parler, je savais que les hommes aimaient cela. Je caressai d'abord doucement sa verge puis fis descendre et monter ma main tout en me tortillant sous lui.

Je le vis se détendre, lâcher prise, anticiper mes mouvements, son souffle irrégulier frappait mon visage. La petite voix me rappela que j'avais terriblement envie d'être aussi touchée, Edward l'entendit peut-être car il passa ses doigts contre ma fente et s'allongea à côté de moi. Il m'embrassa alors, fougueusement, mettant à mal mes résolutions.

« Encore... » lâcha-t-il.

J'accélérai les va-et-vient, le portant au bord de l'orgasme et un débat fit rage en moi. Devait-il jouir ? Une fois de plus, Edward agit avant que je n'aie eu le temps de décider, il s'arracha à moi et plongea sa bouche contre mon sexe.

« Pourquoi... » demandai-je, déçue.

« La première fois que je jouirai, ça sera en toi Bella. »

Ses yeux me firent une promesse, celle de me posséder.

« Pourquoi m'avoir appelée Bella ? » remarquai-je.

« C'est ainsi que tu veux être appelée... Ça te va bien, tu es si belle, parfaite, douce et chaude... et tu es à moi. »

Je me rembrunis, il le vit et retourna tout de même entre mes cuisses. Je le repoussai de toutes mes forces, si dérisoires. Il me toisa puis nicha sa tête dans mon cou, inspira à plusieurs reprises. C'était presque excitant.

« Ti voglio la mia bella... » sussurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Ma main retrouva facilement le chemin vers son sexe, il était temps que je le torture.

« Je ne comprends pas l'italien. » marmonnai-je.

« Tu mens. »

Il me regarda, je stoppai mes tentatives de le toucher pour me livrer à ses yeux inquisiteurs.

« Je sais que tu comprends cette langue, Bella. Je t'ai entendu parler italien au restaurant, et avant ça avec le chauffeur du bus à Rome... »

« A Rome ? »

« Oui... Je t'ai repérée là-bas. Je t'ai faite venir jusqu'à moi... »

Mon esprit se mit à tourner ces derniers mots dans tous les sens, je me souvenais avoir senti une présence peu après mon arrivée à Volterra, mais pas à Rome.

« J'ai payé ton guide pour qu'il te parle de Volterra et tu as toi-même demandé son conseil pour la fin de tes vacances... si simple. C'était le destin. »

« Funeste destin. » répliquai-je avec rage et il se leva.

« Tu n'es pas bonne comédienne, Bella. Je sais que tu t'es forcée à ce petit jeu de séduction, c'était très agréable. »

« J'en ai assez de jouer ! Tue-moi ! » criai-je, hors de moi.

Il avait vu clair dans mon jeu depuis le début. Il était patient, évidemment puisque lui ne mourrait pas dans moins d'un mois. Il me laissa en plan et revêtit son pantalon.

* * *

**Come si fa a resistere : comment te résister**

**Ti voglio la mia bella : je te désire ma belle**

* * *

_Ok un petit lemon contrarié par Bella... ne lui en voulez pas, elle va y avoir le droit LOL_

_J'adore vos reviews, merci beaucoup de me suivre!_


	16. Chapitre 15

_Réponse à une anonyme : désolée si tu ne trouves pas ma fic originale sous prétexte qu'il s'agit d'une fic Bella/Edward, c'est assumé, je ne fais jamais de fic où Bella va avec un autre (sauf avec Jacob deux fois). Je comprends que Bella avec un autre ça peut plaire, pour moi c'est contre-nature. Merci quand même de me suivre._

* * *

**Vacances Italiennes – Chapitre 15**

* * *

« Ok, je vais faire le premier pas. » me dit-il en revenant sur le lit.

Je le regardai, médusée, il paraissait nerveux, différent et toujours excité.

« Tu sais que je te désire, et je pense vraiment que toi aussi. On peut juste profiter du temps qu'il nous reste et se... »

« Tu es malade ! Tu vas me tuer ! Comment veux-tu que je me donne à un monstre ?! Et volontairement en plus ?! »

Il était fou et pourtant il avait raison. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Mourir en étant vierge ne m'aurait pas dérangé si je n'avais pas eu un avant-goût de la luxure et du désir.

« Je sais... la façon dont j'ai agi... c'était une pulsion. »

« Edward, tu as planifié mon enlèvement et tu me vides de mon sang, ça n'est pas ça une pulsion, lui dis-je finalement calme. Tu es un vampire, je ne peux pas comprendre comment tu fonctionnes mais moi... moi je suis humaine, et ce que tu m'as fait, jamais je ne pourrais être ok avec. »

« Je vois... »

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, redescendit du lit et recommença à faire les cent pas.

« Je ne suis rien pour toi. » ajoutai-je, aussi pour moi, pour ne pas oublier ce qu'il m'avait fait.

Il me fixa intensément, hésitant, partagé.

« Sois honnête. » demandai-je.

« Tu es tout pour moi Bella. Tout ce que cette existence peut m'apporter, c'est toi. »

« Mon sang... »

« Toi, je dois te posséder, c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai attendu, mais il ne me reste plus qu'un mois et j'ai trop besoin de te posséder. » répondit-il avec fougue.

Il fut à mes côtés un instant après et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

« Bella, je ne peux pas l'expliquer, je te veux. »

« Pour mon sang. »

« Tu avais beaucoup de succès à Rome. »

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? »

J'avais eu quelques regards et sifflements, les Italiens étaient réputés pour être des séducteurs, puis je me souvins du don d'Edward.

« Je le sais. » éluda-t-il.

« Tu as entendu leurs pensées. »

« Marcus a beaucoup parlé. »

« Edward, tue-moi ou libère-moi. » lui ordonnai-je.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de te libérer, j'aurais du te tuer à Rome. Tout chez toi m'excite, ton sang, ton corps, ton silence... tu sais que je ne peux pas entendre tes pensées, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

Je rougis alors que je n'aurais pas du, que m'arrivait-il ?

« Aro a rencontré sa Tua Cantante, une jeune fille, il y a trois siècles. Il l'a tuée et il y pense encore chaque fois qu'il tue pour se nourrir. Il regrette ce sang qui chantait pour lui. Tous les vampires qui ont eu cette chance gardent le souvenir de ce sang. Quand il m'en a parlé, je me suis dit que j'arriverais à faire durer le plaisir. Ça aurait pu être un homme, une femme âgée, un enfant... mais c'est une jeune fille, et pour couronner le tout elle résiste à mon don, elle est magnifique, elle est obstinée... »

Ses yeux me brûlaient, j'y voyais son désespoir, son désir, son impuissance. Il n'était qu'un homme, un homme démuni face à quelque chose qui le dépassait. Il n'avait pas cru pouvoir ressentir tout cela, il ne savait pas comment réagir.

« Pourquoi dois-je mourir ? » parvins-je à articuler, ma gorge était nouée, j'étais au bord des larmes.

« Les vampires ont des lois, l'une doit être strictement respectée. Notre existence doit rester secrète, aucun humain ne doit savoir qui nous sommes. Toi ici, au cœur même de la cour des rois, c'est un sacrilège. Si cela venait à se savoir, d'autres vampires pourraient prendre des libertés avec nos lois et si les Volturis venaient à les juger, ceux-là auraient l'argument que je t'ai gardée ici même pendant trois mois. »

« C'est si peu de temps. »

« Même pour une journée... Bella, tu n'as pas à être ici. »

« Pourquoi m'avoir faite venir ? Tu ne pouvais me cacher quelque part et me séquestrer ? »

« Je vis ici... »

« Mais tu risques aussi ta vie, n'est-ce pas? Aro... pourquoi te laisse-t-il faire ? Marcus a dit que tu étais son préféré. »

« Il espère m'intégrer à sa garde. » confia-t-il, il omettait de me dire quelque chose, je le sentais.

« Tu le veux ? »

« Ça n'est pas ma destinée. »

« Et quelle est ta destinée ? »

« De mourir, bientôt. Je suis un monstre sans âme, ça ne serait que justice. »

* * *

_La fic est terminée de mon côté, je vous poste tous les chapitres ce soir sauf l'épilogue que je vous posterai samedi soir! (mais je veux des reviews lol!)_


	17. Chapitre 16

_Voici le moment tant attendu!_

* * *

**Vacances Italiennes - Chapitre 16**

* * *

« Mourir ? »

« Bella, je suis désolé, je dois te posséder. Je te promets d'être doux, de ne plus te mordre même, mais laisse-moi avoir ton corps. »

Il m'embrassa encore, cela suffit à ce que la petite voix crie victoire.

« Et si je refuse ? » balbutiai-je contre sa bouche.

« Ne refuse pas, je ne veux pas te forcer... Ne refuse pas. » chanta-t-il presque comme une prière.

J'ouvris la bouche et accueillis avec délectation sa langue. Il annihila facilement mes réserves, mes doutes, mes peurs. A cet instant, je ne voulus voir qu'un amant, pas un vampire, pas celui qui m'avait faite souffrir, pas celui qui m'avait enlevée, pas celui qui allait me tuer.

Ses mains repartirent à l'assaut de mon sexe, ses gestes doux, son contact frais, ses baisers hargneux me portèrent rapidement jusqu'au summum de mon plaisir. Sous le choc de cette onde de plaisir, je criai un langoureux « Oui » puis retombai sur le lit. Edward m'embrassa encore, ne me laissant pas le choix que d'être encore plus excitée. Mon corps recherchait encore à être secoué par l'orgasme, mon esprit sortit de sa torpeur et s'attendit à ce que mon amant devienne arrogant, mais non. Il me sourit, fier de m'avoir procuré autant de plaisir, me dit-il, heureux que je le désire, soulagé de son contrôle sur sa soif.

« Viens en moi. » soufflai-je.

Il hésita, nerveux, je lui adressai un sourire rassurant. Il attrapa son sexe dans une main et le guida au bord du mien, mon nectar coula sur lui, il ferma les yeux et grogna tout bas.

« Maintenant Edward. »

Trop lentement, il m'envahit. Je me sentis enfin entière, il me fallait cet homme, en moi, sur moi, pour moi et j'allais assurément être heureuse, comblée, satisfaite.

« Oui... » gémis-je.

Il bloqua sa respiration puis brisa mon hymen, je sursautai sous l'effet de la douleur, pas si forte que ça et vite remplacée par de la béatitude. Rien n'aurait pu être plus parfait... J'étais non plus avec un démon mais avec un ange, il était doux et fort, tendre et passionné. Il se retira, mes mains se tendirent vers lui pour l'attirer, il rigola doucement avant de me pénétrer encore, plus profondément.

Ses va et vient s'intensifièrent, il garda un rythme lent et à chaque poussée en moi, il grognait. Je laissai une main sur son beau visage, fasciné par ses traits détendus, par ses yeux noirs, par sa bouche douce.

« Encore... »

« Bella... Je devais t'avoir... tu comprends ? »

« Oui ! »

Comme j'avais été stupide de ne pas me livrer à lui plus tôt... c'était si bon d'être en une union parfaite avec lui. Nos corps ne faisant qu'un, nos âmes liées, notre désir identique

« Tu es à moi Bella... »

Il n'y avait aucune trace d'arrogance, c'était comme une supplique, il avait besoin de savoir que je me donnais à lui. Il ne voulait pas me soumettre par la force.

« A toi Edward. »

« Bella... »

Oh j'étais de nouveau au bord du précipice...

« Edward... »

Je jouis avant d'avoir pu lui dire, mes parois accentuèrent leur pression sur son sexe et Edward grogna de plus belle. Il jouit aussi, gémissant et s'enfonçant encore plus en moi.

Il retomba après à mes côtés et m'embrassa.

« Tu vas bien ? » lui demandai-je en me lovant contre lui, ravie de sa fraicheur sur ma peau en feu.

« Oui... c'était... mais et toi ? »

Il se redressa et caressa mes bras et mes jambes. Il pointa alors un grand hématome sur ma hanche, puis un autre sur une cuisse et secoua la tête, dégouté.

« Ça ne me fait pas mal ! » lui dis-je aussitôt.

« Bella... je suis désolé. »

« Pas moi... je marque vite, ça ne veut rien dire... je te jure. Je n'ai pas mal. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui... mais j'ai besoin d'une douche, bien chaude. »

Mon corps commençait à être courbaturé, mes fesses étaient presque engourdies et mon sexe irradiait de chaleur. Il me porta dans la salle de bains, entra avec moi dans la douche puis s'agenouilla. Ses lèvres embrassèrent mon sexe puis il lécha l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Quand il se releva, je compris que la soif l'emportait sur son désir, sa bouche était rougie de mon sang. Il me plaqua contre le mur de la douche et plongea sa tête dans mon cou. Je me laissai faire, je pouvais comprendre qu'il avait soif, pourtant ses dents ne touchèrent pas ma peau. Il fit couler l'eau et me lava rapidement, ôtant toute trace de sang sur moi.

Jamais plus je ne voudrais enlever les preuves de son existence, les preuves qu'il me voulait, les preuves que j'étais à lui et lui à moi. Je chérissais désormais mes cicatrices, mes hématomes, mes douleurs et tout ce que j'avais subi pour lui.

« Tu as soif. » dis-je quand il m'allongea sur notre lit et commença à me sécher doucement.

« Ça n'est pas grave. »

« Mords-moi. Si tu en as besoin, je veux bien. »

"Bella... tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis... dors."

* * *

_Pas de bébé dans cette fic ;-)_


	18. Chapitre 17

**Vacances Italiennes – Chapitre 17**

* * *

La vie changea tellement pour moi, de prisonnière j'étais devenue amante et consentante. Les moments avec Edward étaient précieux, nous faisions l'amour plusieurs fois le jour et la nuit, il se confiait parfois. Il me posait mille questions sur ma vie d'avant et sur ma famille, il me racontait ses souvenirs d'humains.

Quand j'eus mes règles, je le forçai à partir, c'était une trop grande souffrance pour lui de se retenir de me vider de mon sang. Il revenait la nuit quand je dormais et jouait du piano. Au matin, il m'embrassait et partait.

Au bout de trois jours, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, aussitôt je courus me cacher dans la salle de bains. Un vampire, une femme magnifique, me débusqua facilement. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains ondulés, portait une robe rouge courte et moulante, ses yeux et ses lèvres étaient tout aussi rouges.

« Isabella... ne te cache pas, je viens t'apporter à manger. » minauda-t-elle en me forçant à sortir de la salle de bains.

« Vraiment ? »

Elle avait posé un plateau près du lit et me sourit, hypocrite. Elle était dangereuse, malgré ses efforts pour paraître amicale.

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici... Edward va rentrer. » lui dis-je avec courage.

« Pas tout de suite... on sait toutes les deux qu'il est dehors à se nourrir... »

Pourquoi disait-elle ça ? Edward ne buvait que mon sang, il me l'avait dit à peine deux jours auparavant... Que faisait-il de ses journées loin de moi ? J'avais toujours cru qu'il les passaient avec Aro et les autres vampires.

Elle sourit, tel un diable, en me dévisageant, j'étais confuse et elle voulait en profiter.

« Tu croyais quoi ? Que tu allais le faire tomber amoureux de toi ? Qu'il allait t'épargner ? Qu'il allait te changer et passer son éternité avec toi ? Tu es insignifiante, juste un repas qu'il prolonge parce qu'il est masochiste. » ricana-t-elle.

« Ça n'a rien à voir. »

« Alors explique moi. » me nargua-t-elle.

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Aro... »

« Aro m'a envoyée ici. Petite conne, tu n'es pas protégée parce que la porte est fermée à clé. »

Si Aro avait enfreint l'accord entre lui et Edward, cela signifiait que je pouvais être tuée à tout moment. J'avais tant de choses à faire et à dire à mon amant.

« Je sais que tu peux me tuer. Mais tu sais qu'il te tuera si tu me touches. »

« Non... Aro ne le permettrait pas. Je suis bien trop précieuse. Contrairement à toi. »

Elle se rapprocha de moi, toucha mes cheveux et renifla une mèche. Ses yeux rouges flamboyèrent, elle était vraiment maléfique...

« Laisse-moi ! » criai-je en reculant contre le piano.

Edward arriva en trombe et sauta sur la femme. Elle fut au sol aussitôt et ne chercha pas à se débattre, sûre de ne rien risquer.

« Heidi ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?! »

« Je discutais avec ton invitée. Inutile de t'énerver. »

Il sondait ses pensées, ça ne lui plut pas mais il ne dit rien et se retourna vers moi.

« Bella, tu vas bien ? »

« Non Edward. » dis-je en évitant son regard.

J'étais terrorisée, comme près de trois mois plus tôt en étant face à un vampire. Cette Heidi ne m'aurait pas épargnée, aucun autre vampire ne l'aurait fait. Mon cœur se serra en pensant qu'après ma mort, Edward serait seul.

Il dégagea la femme hors de la chambre et soupira en voyant que le verrou avait été détruit.

« Je ne peux plus te laisser seule... Ils veulent... ils veulent que je te tue maintenant. » se lamenta-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« Il nous reste du temps. »

« Une semaine, Bella... »

Je n'avais pas réalisé que le temps avait passé si vite. Tout ce qui comptait désormais pour moi était d'être avec lui, je savais que j'allais mourir, j'en avais assez d'avoir peur.

« Profitons-en avant que tu ne me tues. »

« Bella... je ne peux pas te tuer. »

« Mon flux est presque fini... dis-je timidement. Nous pourrions... »

Une minute plus tard, il s'enfonça en moi, le désespoir marquait chacun de ses gestes et de ses mots. Le temps nous était compté mais je ne pensais qu'à lui. Il continuerait sans moi, sans doute comme il était avant, solitaire et torturé.

* * *

_Dernier chapitre à suivre, ensuite un épilogue_


	19. Chapitre 18

**Vacances Italiennes – Chapitre 18**

* * *

Le temps fila, quoique nous fassions, mon heure allait sonner. Nos étreintes étaient de plus en plus passionnées, je devais sans cesse me retenir de lui dire que je l'aimais. Je repensais sans cesse à ce que Marcus m'avait dit, Edward pouvait me rendre immortelle, pourtant je ne le désirais pas...

Le soleil se leva, mon dernier jour commençait. Je n'avais pas dormi, blottie contre Edward, mon dos contre son torse, sa tête dans mes cheveux...

« Depuis que je suis petite, je suis terrifiée par les vampires. » lui dis-je en serrant plus fort son bras contre ma poitrine.

« Ça explique tes cauchemars des premiers jours. »

« Non, je crois que n'importe qui aurait eu des cauchemars. »

Ma gorge se noua, je puisai en moi pour lui avouer ce que je ressentais, la petite voix me suppliait de ne pas me débiner. La main froide d'Edward empauma ma joue pour que je le regarde, ses yeux noirs me sondèrent, inquiets. J'inspirai et laissai enfin la petite voix gagner.

« Ironie du sort... je suis tombée amoureuse d'un vampire. »

Edward se recula comme si je l'avais brûlé. Ses yeux m'évitèrent et les miens s'embuèrent.

« Tu vas me tuer aujourd'hui. » ajoutai-je.

« Non... »

« Ne les laisse pas faire, je veux que ce soit toi. Je veux que tu me vides de mon sang, et je veux que tu te souviennes de moi. »

« Personne ne te touchera. »

« Merci. »

Il grogna alors et alla devant la porte. Je me levai et passai une nuisette. Il me regarda, sans doute aussi malheureux que moi, mais pour d'autres raisons. Il n'aurait plus accès à mon sang et à mon corps, j'allais perdre mon âme et mon amour.

« Je ne peux pas devenir comme toi, pas parce que tu ne veux pas me damner mais parce que je t'interdis de poser ta bouche sur une autre peau que la mienne. » lui dis-je encore.

« Tu... quoi ? »

« C'est trop tard je sais, je voudrais rester à jamais avec toi pour que tu te nourrisses de mon sang exclusivement... L'idée que tu touches une autre femme me révolte mais je sais que c'est nécessaire. »

« Bella, tu délires. »

« Non, je ne peux plus le nier... je t'aime Edward. »

« Tu ne dois pas... »

« C'est la vérité, c'est ce que je ressens Edward. Tu n'es pas un monstre. »

« Mais écoute-toi ! Il y a encore un mois, tu tentais de t'échapper, tu me haïssais... et maintenant tu m'aimes... »

« C'est plus fort que moi ! »

« Depuis si longtemps, tout n'a été que sang et destruction... »

« Je sais Edward, mais tu as une âme et ... »

« Tu es victime du syndrome de Stockholm ! Ou d'une maladie, ou... »

« Non, je t'aime et je veux que tu me tues. »

« Il a raison... Aro... j'aurais du te tuer dès le premier jour. J'aurais du te vider de ton sang ! » s'écria-t-il de plus en plus furieux contre moi.

« Mais tu ne l'as pas fait et tu sais pourquoi ! »

« La ferme ! »

Sa main s'abattit sur mon poignet et il me força à aller sur le lit.

« Je me soumets Edward, ne sois pas violent, s'il te plait. »

« A qui tu penses te soumettre ? Je peux te tuer, te détruire en une seconde... Tu es à moi, tu es déjà soumise. »

Je ravalai mes larmes, naïvement j'avais cru que ma confession éveillerait ses propres sentiments. Marcus m'avait pourtant dit que...

« Ah ! »

Edward plongea encore dans mon cou et me mordit, il aspira mon sang puis embrassa mes lèvres. Ses doigts déchirèrent facilement ma robe. Nue, je me livrai à lui, quoiqu'il m'ait dit, je m'étais soumise de mon plein gré.

« Jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner de t'avoir ainsi condamnée... Je t'aime tant. » me chuchota-t-il douloureusement.

La porte de la chambre fut défoncée, quand je le réalisai, des lèvres glacées et inconnues mordaient dans le creux de mon bras droit et je ressentis immédiatement une brulure insoutenable. Ma vision se troubla, je mourrais...

**FIN**

* * *

_Je publierai l'épilogue avec PDV Edward samedi 21 juin au soir... en attendant donnez-moi vos impressions !_


	20. Épilogue

_Vous avez été géniales, j'ai été noyée sous les reviews, je vais vous répondre à toutes mais déjà, un grand merci! Je ne vous fais pas languir plus longtemps, voici l'épilogue..._

_Réponses aux non inscrites:_

_Sandy, tu as enfin la réponse, merci pour tes reviews si régulières_

_Fan de twa: merci, quelques mots ont suffi, ne t'inquiète pas, ça m'a beaucoup touchée_

* * *

**Vacances Italiennes - Épilogue**

* * *

**PDV Edward**

Ma Bella... j'aurais tout donné pour elle mais ça n'aurait pas suffi. Je l'avais pervertie au point qu'elle voulait se sacrifier pour ma soif, pour mon vice et mon art. Par jalousie aussi, parce qu'elle savait que je l'aimais, qu'elle était cette moitié de moi que j'avais pourtant tentée de tuer si souvent. Elle seule savait ce que je cachais au fond de moi.

Ce fut Caïus qui me vola la dernière morsure. Le délai qui m'avait été imparti n'était qu'une excuse, il voulait la tuer. Il y pensait à chaque fois que je le croisais et sans remords. Je sautais sur lui et si facilement, le démembrai sur mon lit, ses crocs encore plantés dans le bras de ma Bella. Aro et sa garde arriva peu après et d'un signe, il me stoppa alors que j'allais enflammer ce pourri.

« Pars Edward. Il voudra se venger et je ne pourrais pas l'en empêcher si tu es encore là. »

« Elle se transforme ! hurlai-je. Je ne peux pas la sortir d'ici ! »

Bella convulsait et m'appelait à l'aide. Du sang perlait encore sur son bras rendant les autres vampires présents très nerveux.

« Ça n'est pas mon problème, me lâcha Aro. Tu as une heure. Ne reviens jamais, sinon je laisserais Caius te tuer. Et ne parle jamais de ce qu'il vient de se passer. »

Aro voulait protéger sa réputation et celle de ses frères, si on savait dehors que j'avais défié les lois, que j'avais été à deux doigts de faire cramer un des rois, que je m'en étais sorti, d'autres, téméraires et assoiffés de pouvoir, viendraient défier les Volturis. Je ne cherchais pas la gloire de toute façon. Aro était sincère, j'avais le droit à une chance, un cas rare.

Bella criait de plus en plus fort aussi j'enfonçai un tissu dans la bouche de mon âme-soeur pour étouffer ses hurlements de douleur. J'emportai ma Bella et montai sur les toits. En quelques bonds, je rejoignis la campagne toscane. Le soleil n'avait pas encore fini sa descente dans le ciel bleu, je courus nous cacher dans une forêt peu dense mais à l'écart de toute habitation et route.

J'étais résolu à quitter l'Italie, Caius devait déjà être remis sur pied, je ne pouvais pas être certain que lui m'accorderait sa grâce. Il n'y avait pour moi et Bella qu'un seul espoir et il était mince. Quatre-vingt dix-sept ans plus tôt, j'avais été doté d'un deuxième nom de famille que j'avais renié au bout de quelques années. Je ne le méritais plus, je ne méritais rien mais pour elle, je devais retourner auprès de mon créateur.

Bella continuait de brûler en dedans mais elle était désormais impassible et silencieuse. Je la gardais tendrement blottie contre moi, je lui parlais de tout ce que je voulais que l'on découvre ensemble, je lui racontais tous ses rêves que j'avais faits, ceux d'un futur pour nous deux, des rêves que je n'avais pas eu le droit de faire. Sans elle, je n'avais prévu de me faire tuer, sans elle, je n'aurais pas voulu continuer.

Quand je l'avais croisée ce soir-là à Rome, j'avais été subjugué par sa beauté. Moi qui avait toujours été insensible aux femmes, vampires ou humaines, j'étais tombé si facilement sous le charme de Bella. Elle avait éveillé un désir puissant et inédit en moi. Puis j'avais senti son odeur et le besoin de la posséder était devenu impérieux, elle avait eu raison, ça n'était pas une pulsion. J'avais prémédité la suite, je l'avais suivie dans son auberge de jeunesse, j'avais espionné ses moindres faits et gestes. Le lendemain elle avait parlé avec sa mère et décidé d'aller se reposer en Toscane, l'occasion avait été trop belle. J'avais soudoyé son guide qui lui avait parlé de Volterra. L'enlever avait été un jeu d'enfant et je m'étais réjouis de sa terreur.

Aro avait eu connaissance de mes agissements le lendemain matin après l'arrivée de Bella dans leur château, difficile de la cacher avec son odeur si appétissante. J'avais du longuement me justifier et demander une faveur à Aro n'était pas chose commune. Ce fut Marcus, qui amusé, avait insisté pour que je profite de ma Tua Cantante.

J'avais lutté âprement contre mes sentiments les premiers jours, j'avais mis mes émotions sur le compte de la faim, même si au fond de moi je savais déjà que je l'aimais. J'avais souvent entendu les pensées des amoureux, ce que je ressentais pour Bella était bien plus fort que ça, il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Mais jamais je n'avais voulu me révéler à elle et je ne pouvais pas concevoir qu'elle puisse aussi m'aimer. J'avais juste voulu la posséder physiquement, sachant que pour moi, ça serait le péché ultime mais que ça en valait la peine. J'étais vierge comme elle, quand elle avait affirmé vouloir d'abord être mariée, j'étais encore plus tomber amoureux d'elle, même si c'était sans doute une ruse pour se préserver. En d'autres circonstances, je l'aurais épousée, faite mienne devant dieu et les hommes avant de lui faire l'amour.

Puis elle avait cessé de me voir comme un monstre, je ne le méritais vraiment pas mais j'étais las de lutter contre elle. J'avais voulu qu'elle s'offre de son plein gré, juste pour lui prouver à quel point j'étais monstrueux. A la place, elle m'avait prouvé que je pouvais ressentir un amour absolu et pur. Quand elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait, j'avais vu rouge, j'avais souillé l'âme la plus belle, la créature la plus pure. Pour moi, Bella avait voulu se sacrifier. Elle avait imaginé sa mise à mort, quelque chose de romanesque, ce salaud de Caius lui avait aussi volé cela.

Désormais elle se transformait en vampire et j'espérais que ses sentiments envers moi n'avaient pas changé, j'espérais qu'elle me pardonnerait et qu'elle accepterait de rester avec moi à tout jamais.

Les trois jours de transformation arrivaient à leur terme, la peau de Bella était devenue peu à peu plus pâle, plus dure et plus froide. Ses cheveux devinrent plus forts, leurs reflets miel s'accentuèrent. Son corps s'affina et gagna quelques centimètres. Sa poitrine s'arrondit, ses reins se creusèrent quelque peu, et je savais déjà que plus jamais je ne pourrais me plonger dans ses grands yeux chocolat. Bella recommença à s'agiter et à grogner, le compte à rebours venait de commencer.

« Bella, ne bouge pas. » lui soufflai-je avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

J'avais découvert nos deux peaux pour tenter de la rafraichir un peu, à présent elle vivait la plus insoutenable des souffrances, rien n'aurait pu l'apaiser.

« J'ai mal Edward... » balbutia-t-elle, en proie au brasier infernal qui faisait rage en elle.

« Je sais mon amour, il ne te reste plus longtemps. Ton cœur va cesser te battre, courage. »

Le dernier battement de vie résonna tragiquement à mes oreilles et sept secondes plus tard, les paupières de Bella se détendirent puis s'ouvrirent. Je n'aurais pas cru cela possible, elle était encore plus belle désormais et pourtant j'avais tellement aimé son humanité.

Quand elle me vit, elle me serra trop fort dans ses bras puis m'embrassa avec fièvre.

" Je suis vraiment un... Oh... ma voix..."

" Tu restes la même Bella, humaine ou vampire, tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse au monde. Je suis tellement désolé."

" Pas moi... Tu ne me quitteras plus, n'est-ce pas? "

" Jamais." jurai-je avec ferveur.

Nos lèvres se redécouvrirent, nos deux corps enfin compatibles à tout point de vue. Je n'vais plus à mesurer chaque mouvement, à doser la pression de mes lèvres et de mes mains sur son corps.

" Tout est si différent. " soupira-t-elle en me regardant.

J'avais croisé des centaines de regards flamboyants, pour la première fois j'aimais ce rouge.

" Je sais." lui répondis-je en lui souriant pour la rassurer.

" Tu es comme moi... enfin je suis comme toi." rigola-t-elle en faisant virevolter nos mains liées.

J'étais étonné par son contrôle, fasciné par sa capacité de se concentrer sur moi. Les nouveaux-nés n'étaient habituellement obsédés que par le sang, pas ma Bella.

" J'ai envie de toi Edward. Je veux ressentir tout comme toi, tu n'as plus à te restreindre."

Je n'aurais pas pu refuser, je n'en avais pas eu la force. Elle était déjà nue pour moi, offerte, je brûlais d'impatience de me perdre en elle. Et mes prières furent exaucées, Bella me laissa lui faire l'amour avec toute la passion que j'avais pour elle et je n'aurais pas cru possible de jouir aussi puissamment avant même de jouir. A chaque fois que mon sexe forçait le sien, j'étais pris d'un spasme de plaisir, sous mes assauts elle se livrait en gémissant et me réclamait dès que je me retirais.

Ce fut le même feu d'artifice que lors de nos ébats quand elle était humaine, mais multiplié par un million pour elle, du moins c'est ce qu'elle me raconta après. Malgré mon désir éternel pour elle, il était urgent pour nous que de nous éloigner encore plus loin des Volturis, or si Bella ne se nourrissait pas, nous risquions d'être découverts et cette fois-ci condamnés à mort.

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? » maugréa-t-elle, plus tard après que je lui ai expliqué les détails de notre mode de subsistance.

« Tu dois te nourrir, Bella. » insistai-je.

« Je refuse de tuer qui que ce soit. Et je ne veux pas non plus que tu le fasses. »

« C'est pour survivre, je n'y prendrais aucun plaisir. Si tu veux je ne m'attaquerais qu'à des hommes seuls. »

« Edward... Non ! Je ne peux pas le supporter. »

« Il y a peut-être une solution. » glissai-je, le regrettant aussitôt.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai été créé par un vampire ne se nourrissant que d'animaux. »

« C'est possible ? C'est ce dont parlait Marcus ! » s'exclama-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

J'étais loin d'être assez fort pour abandonner le sang humain et le sang animal me rebutait, pour elle j'allais changer, j'espérais juste ne pas craquer trop souvent. Nous chassâmes, je lui montrais les techniques apprises par Carlisle.

" Pauvre vache. "

" Tue la Bella."

"Pardon petite vache."

J'éclatai de rire et elle me tira la langue. Pour la forcer à accélérer la mise à mort, je brisai le cou de l'animal et mordis directement la carotide. Le sang gicla et Bella oublia ses remords et ses excuses.

Avant l'aube, elle fut enfin rassasiée et nous courûmes main dans la main jusqu'à la Mer Méditerranée.

« Parle-moi de ton créateur. Est-il toujours vivant ? » me questionna-t-elle alors que nous courions vers la côte.

« Oui, Aro m'a donné de ses nouvelles il y a une dizaines d'années. »

« Pourquoi n'es-tu plus avec lui ? »

« Je lui en ai voulu de me forcer à me nourrir d'animaux, j'étais jeune et je voulais me nourrir d'humains. Grâce à mon don, je tuais seulement des personnes... mauvaises, des tueurs, des violeurs, des barbares... Carlisle, mon créateur, a demandé l'aide d'Aro pour me retrouver. Il se connaissent depuis plusieurs siècles. Un des gardes m'a retrouvé, j'ai refusé de retourner avec Carlisle, j'avais honte de moi, j'avais réalisé que j'avais joué à dieu... Aro a accepté de me garder caché, il a dit à Carlisle que je m'étais battu contre un des leurs et que j'avais été tué. »

« Mais... pourquoi ? » s'écria-t-elle.

« Carlisle est un homme extraordinaire, je ne suis pas digne d'être avec lui. »

« Edward, ne te culpabilise plus, il est temps de penser à l'avenir. »

« Tant que je suis avec toi, je n'ai besoin de rien. »

Je l'embrassai pour la millième fois depuis qu'elle m'était revenue, j'étais si heureux, si reconnaissant que Bella soit avec moi, immortelle et invulnérable.

« Allons le voir, me supplia-t-elle en se détachant de moi. Où vit-il ? »

« Il est aux États-Unis certainement mais j'ignore où exactement. »

« Tu ne pourrais pas le localiser grâce à ton don ? »

« Non, heureusement pour moi, je n'entends les pensées des gens que dans un rayon de dix kilomètres environ. Et les tiennes me sont toujours inaccessibles. » réalisai-je soudain avec une pointe de déception.

« Alors partons aux États-Unis ! Nous verrons bien sur place. »

J'eus peur qu'elle veuille revoir sa famille, elle ne pourrait pas résister, malgré ce contrôle incroyable qu'elle avait déjà.

« Pas maintenant, plaidai-je, et puis tu n'es pas en état de prendre l'avion. »

« A la nage ! Tu m'as bien dit que c'était possible. »

« Oui mais... Ok... On va y aller en bateau, ça sera mieux. »

Je volai une petite barque, c'était suffisant et en ramant, j'allais sans douter aller plus vite que n'importe quel bateau motorisé. La traversée de l'Atlantique nous prit une nuit et une journée, Bella était ravie d'être en pleine mer. Elle s'émerveilla de la vie marine, des bancs de poissons, du ciel infini, de l'horizon bleu.

" Dès que nous le pourrons, nous ferons le tour du monde." décida-t-elle.

Je dus ramer et lui raconter tout ce que j'avais vécu avec Carlisle.

Nous atteignîmes une plage déserte, en Virginie, à Poquoson, si je pus le savoir si précisément, c'était parce que Carlisle et son clan nous y attendait.

**PDV Bella**

Sur la plage, un groupe de vampires nous attendait et je me plaçai aussitôt devant Edward. Je ne pouvais pas réfréner ma peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, ces vampires avaient beau sourire, je savais qu'ils pouvaient être hypocrites. Edward m'enlaça et embrassa ma tempe puis me prit par la main et m'amena jusqu'aux vampires. Une petite femme aux cheveux bruns allant dans tous les sens m'enlaça puis me pinça le bras.

« Ah ! Petite peste ! » fulminai-je en me préparant déjà à la frapper.

Un blond me poussa rudement et me défia.

« Elle m'a pincée. » me justifiai-je soudain honteuse.

« C'est parce que tu vas me donner du fil à retordre ! » expliqua-t-elle.

« Alice, ne commence pas. » la rabroua l'autre blond, le plus beau d'ailleurs, enfin à part Edward, c'était sans doute Carlisle.

Mon amour m'avait de nouveau pris dans ses bras, il ne paraissait pas inquiet aussi je me détendis.

« Edward, tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai été soulagé et heureux de te savoir en vie. » dit Carlisle.

« Aro ne t'a donc pas prévenu ? »

« Non, vois-tu, cette chère Alice a le don de voir l'avenir. Quand vous avez décidé de me rechercher, elle l'a vu et nous sommes venus vous accueillir. Mon fils, te revoir est un vrai miracle et une si grande joie. »

« Carlisle... je ne mérite pas que... »

« Ne dis rien maintenant, nous avons tout le temps pour reparler du passé. Je te présente ma compagne Esmé, voici Rosalie et Emmett qui nous ont rejoints en 1933 et 1935, et Alice et Jasper qui ont rejoints en 1950. Je suis Carlisle Cullen. »

Il me serra la main doucement et les autres me sourirent, sauf la blonde. Leurs yeux avaient une couleur dorée, Edward m'avait expliqué que c'était du au sang animal et que grâce à ça, Carlisle, et son clan sans doute pouvaient vivre parmi les humains, pas trop longtemps au même endroit, et qu'ils passaient quasiment inaperçus.

Toutes ces années, Edward avait été seul alors que son créateur avait fondé un clan, c'était injuste. Trois couples de vampires coexistaient en paix et même plus, je ressentais leur attachement les uns pour les autres, ils formaient une famille. J'aurais tant voulu qu'Edward reste auprès de Carlisle, il n'aurait alors pas toutes ces morts sur la conscience. Je l'aurais peut-être tout de même rencontré. Le destin ou dieu avait voulu que nous nous aimions, peu m'importait désormais la manière dont tout avait commencé.

« Je suis Bella, enchantée tout le monde. »

« Bienvenue Bella, dit Esmé. Edward je suis si heureuse de te rencontrer. Carlisle m'a tellement parlé de toi. Nous vous avons apporté des vêtements. »

« Merci. »

Une fois seuls à l'une des voitures, je pris Edward dans mes bras, un peu trop fort, j'adorais tester ma force sur lui.

« Oh Edward, je t'en supplie, restons avec eux ! »

« Tu penses qu'ils voudront bien ? »

Je lui lançai un regard exaspéré, n'avait-il pas accès à leurs pensées ?

« Ils t'adorent déjà. » me révéla-t-il en souriant tendrement.

Depuis ma transformation, j'avais découvert un tout autre Edward, tendre et aimant, il ne se retenait plus dans ses gestes d'affection et dans ses mots d'amour. Il s'était excusé des milliers de fois pour m'avoir imposée trois mois de captivité, de m'avoir mordue, attachée, blessée lors de nos ébats, exposée à la mort... J'avais une telle chance, j'étais en vie, enfin comme lui et nous étions ensemble. La famille Cullen allait nous apprendre à contrôler notre soif et à nous nourrir que de sang animal. La seule ombre au tableau fut mes parents, Edward avait promis de s'en occuper mais je ne voulais vraiment pas leur faire croire que j'étais morte. Nous avions remis à plus tard cette décision.

« C'est quoi le problème de Rosalie ? »

« Elle ne va plus être le centre de leur famille, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pense être. Ne t'inquiète pas, Alice m'a dit par la pensée que nous allions bien nous intégrer. »

« Tu es heureux ? » m'enquis-je.

« Oui, grâce à toi. »

« A jamais ensemble ? »

« A jamais ensemble. »

Il m'embrassa puis m'enlaça, je n'avais plus peur des vampires, je n'avais plus peur de vivre.

* * *

_Vous en avez pensé quoi ? J'ai prévu un bonus, un aperçu de leur vie après, alors restez connectée._

_Merci pour toutes les reviews reçues et d'avance pour celles que vous me laisserez pour cette fic. C'est vraiment super de vous lire. A bientôt pour d'autres aventures !_


	21. Bonus

_Bonjour à toutes_

_J'ai décidé d'écrire un bonus en PDV Edward, certaines étaient tristes de ne pas en savoir plus après l'épilogue, ceci est surtout un bonus et une occasion d'écrire une scène que j'avais très envie de partager et qui n'avait pas pu être dans les chapitres précédents._

* * *

**BONUS – VACANCES BRÉSILIENNES**

**Huit ans plus tard**

La première fois que je l'ai vue, j'ai su qu'elle était la tentation ultime d'un vampire. Et non seulement elle était la tentation ultime, elle était ma tentation ultime. Aucun autre vampire ne pourrait jamais avoir envie d'elle autant que j'avais eu envie d'elle, de la posséder, de m'en nourrir, de m'en repaitre, de m'y perdre.

Depuis ma renaissance en démon, je n'avais connu que des plaisirs faciles et fugaces, grâce à mon don, je m'étais tenu à l'écart de la luxure car je n'y avait jamais trouvé d'intérêt.

Bella m'était apparue tel un mirage. Magnifique dans le soleil de fin de journée, elle se promenait dans une rue piétonne de Rome, émerveillée et seule. Sa beauté m'avait empêché de l'attaquer sur le champ. Cette nuit-là, j'avais veillé sur elle, non pas comme un ange, quoiqu'elle m'ait dit ensuite quand je m'étais confessé. Non, j'avais veillé sur ma proie, j'avais veillé à sa vertu que je voulais lui prendre, j'avais veillé sur ses rêves où je voulais être. J'avais veillé et je m'étais dit qu'elle était trop parfaite et trop bonne pour ce monde. Ma conviction avait été qu'elle devait mourir pour ne pas faner, pour ne pas noircir, pour ne pas se pervertir, son âme était bien trop précieuse et belle pour ce monde affreux.

Ça avait été la plus longue nuit de mon existence, la plus terrible aussi et la plus magnifique.

Depuis que j'avais admis mon amour pour elle, quelques jours après son arrivée dans mon antre à Volterra, ma solitude avait pris fin et j'avais savouré chaque jour comme s'il avait été le dernier. Elle m'avait parfois mis hors de moi, elle avait voulu me séduire pour se venger. Elle avait refusé de se donner à moi, elle avait fini par m'aimer.

J'avais voulu la soumettre, la déposséder de son âme et de son humanité, tout cela s'était retourné contre moi. Elle m'avait soumis, elle m'avait rendu mon âme et mon humanité. Je lui serais à jamais reconnaissant.

Sans elle, je n'aurais jamais pu me sortir de mon enfer. Sans elle, je ne serais pas retourné auprès de mon créateur. Sans elle, je ne serais pas aussi comblé et heureux.

Elle avait voulu tout apprendre, se tester encore et encore. Elle était elle aussi douée, un bouclier empêchant les intrusions mentales, d'où sa résistance à mon don.

En travaillant de longues semaines, elle m'avait fait pénétrer en elle, j'avais entendu ses pensées et j'avais compris tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec moi, ce que je lui avait fait ressentir, cette lutte entre sa haine et son désir, entre sa peur et ses espoirs.

Je lui avais aussi tout confié de moi, elle avait lu mes journaux. Elle savait désormais toute mon histoire. Ma transformation dont je gardais seulement quelques souvenirs que Carlisle avait complété. Mon enrôlement comme peintre à Volterra, j'avais pensé être sauvé à l'époque. Aro avait su se montrer très persuasif avec moi. Mon don m'avait condamné à être à son service.

Les Volturis avaient depuis leur établissement en tant que souverains, chercher à s'entourer d'artistes pour les représenter. Mon goût pour la peinture m'avait évité de devenir un garde. J'en avais peint des tableaux pour lui, pour sa femme et les autres membres de son clan. Ils étaient si vaniteux, laids, monstrueux, pourtant j'avais obéi.

J'étais épuisé aussi par les pensées sordides et une dizaine d'années après mon arrivée, j'avais découvert pourquoi j'étais resté en dépit de ma volonté. J'avais alors brisé le lien que Chelsea avait créé mais je n'avais pas eu ailleurs où aller, et par lassitude et facilité, j'étais resté à Volterra.

Au moins avec les Cullen, je n'avais pas à prétendre être loyal. Je m'étais vite intégré à cette famille même si, au bout de huit ans, je ne pouvais toujours pas me sentir véritablement l'un des leur. Bella avait été facilement adoptée, même Rosalie l'avait vite considérée comme un membre de la famille. Ma femme, nous nous étions mariés quelques semaines après notre retour aux États-Unis, avait toujours rêvée de vivre au sein d'une grande famille. Comme moi cependant, elle aimait nos moments en solitaire. Elle et moi retranchés, je pouvais enfin me concentrer sur notre amour et mon art, elle passait ce temps à lire, elle avait entrepris de lire chaque livre de l'immense bibliothèque des Cullen.

Bella allait bientôt revenir du lycée... ce simulacre que le clan Cullen aimait tant avait fini par éloigner ma femme de moi. J'avais refusé de reprendre le chemin de l'école, malgré Bella. Mon contrôle n'était pas encore suffisant et les pensées de centaines de personnes à la fois n'aidaient pas à ma concentration. Quand enfin Bella arriva, je lui laissai à peine une seconde pour saluer les autres et se débarrasser de son sac de cours.

« C'est vendredi et j'ai besoin de t'avoir à moi tout seul. »

Carlisle avait toujours dit que nous pouvions vivre seuls, Bella avait cependant besoin des autres pour garder le contrôle. Depuis plusieurs mois, elle se sentait moins tentée et j'y voyais le signe d'un nouveau départ pour elle et moi, seuls.

Esmé m'avait aidé à remettre en état une vieille grange à un peu plus de dix kilomètres de la villa. L'endroit était totalement isolé, je ne pouvais quasiment pas entendre de pensées, à part quand un fermier passait sur la route au sud. Bella et moi y avions installé un grand lit et tout mon matériel pour peindre, ainsi qu'un piano. Ça ne ressemblait en rien avec ma chambre à Volterra mais cette promiscuité dans la grange nous rappelait à tous les deux notre temps en Italie.

« Que vas-tu faire de moi ? » me demanda-t-elle, déjà excitée, quand nous arrivâmes à notre havre de paix.

« Je suis inspiré. »

Je la déshabillai lentement, baisant sa peau peu à peu découverte. Mes mains ne s'attardèrent pas non plus, je la voulais et vite. Les siennes déchirèrent mes vêtements. J'étendis ensuite un grand drap immaculé sur notre lit.

« Choisis. » lui dis-je en désignant les pots de peinture alignés derrière elle.

Elle alla chercher le pot de rouge et le posa sur le lit. Elle n'osa pas me regarder dans les yeux, elle savait pourquoi je n'utilisais du rouge que pour ses lèvres. Je l'avais beaucoup peinte en rouge à Volterra, je ne pouvais plus...

« J'en ai envie Edward. »,

_Je sais que toi aussi_, insista-t-elle en pensée.

« Je ne veux pas te soumettre. »

« Aime-moi. » m'encouragea-telle.

Elle ouvrit prestement le pot et alla s'allonger sur le lit. Je sautai sur la commode adjacente pour la voir d'en haut. Elle fit couler sur elle la peinture depuis sa gorge, entre ses seins et jusqu'à son nombril. Avec un doigt, elle dessina des arabesques sur son ventre puis sur ses hanches. Elle n'aurait pas pu être plus désirable et sexy.

_Viens, _m'appela-t-elle, ses yeux mi-clos et ses cuisses écartées.

J'approchai lentement comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, comme lorsqu'elle était ma captive. Elle me prit de court et m'allongea sur le dos. Elle me lécha le ventre et descendit vers mon sexe sans se presser. Une fois dans sa bouche, j'oubliai mes doutes et ma culpabilité. Ma femme me suça avec talent, comme toujours me forçant à grogner pour ne pas jouir déjà.

Je profitai de son inattention pour plonger ma main dans le pot de peinture. Elle me relâcha en sentant ma main courir dans ses cheveux, dégageant ainsi quelques mèches de son visage. Elle se mit à genoux et m'enlaça tendrement.

_Embrasse-moi._

Je la fis jouir ainsi, ma bouche sur la sienne, ma main sur contre et dedans son sexe. A bout de souffle, encore étourdie, elle s'étendit sur le lit. Je repris ses dessins là où elle s'était arrêtée.

« Viens sur moi. »

Chacun de ses gestes gracieux attisait mon envie de lui donner et de lui prendre encore plus. Je m'assis sur le lit et elle vint s'installer sur mes cuisses. Nos sexes se cherchèrent tandis qu'elle versa encore de la peinture sur nous deux. Je sentis le liquide glisser sur mon torse et avant qu'il n'atteigne mon sexe, je pénétrai ma femme d'un coup brusque. Elle étouffa dans mon cheveu un râle de plaisir, j'étouffais les miens dans son cou. Je la pris longuement ainsi puis quand l'urgence me passa, je repris mes gestes d'artistes sur son corps.

Ses épaules rougirent, puis ses bras, ses seins, ses cuisses, son dos, ses fesses. Sa peau retrouvait presque sa couleur d'humaine. Elle me couvrit à son tour, je sentis ses doigts opérer dans mon dos et sur mes épaules.

_Tu es si fort. Parfait. Splendide..._

Ma femme admira la couleur sublimer les mouvements de mes muscles, je n'avais d'yeux pour ma part que pour ses pointes roses que je taquinais. Mes dents frôlèrent sa chair tendre et chaude, il était trop tard, je réalisais mon erreur.

« Mords-moi. » me supplia-t-elle.

Au cours de ces huit dernières années, elle me l'avait déjà demandé. J'avais toujours refusé mais Bella était décidée à remplacer la morsure que je n'avais pas pu lui donner. Celle du Volturi avait disparu lors de sa transformation, sa peau était intacte et magnifique. Elle désirait ardemment que je laisse une trace de moi sur elle.

« Mords-moi. »

Je relevai mon visage de ses seins pour affronter son regard noir. Elle accéléra ses mouvements, s'empalant de plus en plus durement sur moi, me portant au bord de l'orgasme. Ses mains continuaient de me forcer à la regarder.

_Mords-moi mon amour. Tu sais comme je le veux..._

« Bella. »

Elle empauma mon visage et ses pensées me répétaient en boucle qu'elle m'aimait plus que tout.

« Jouis et mords-moi ! »

Un coup de rein plus tard, je me répandis en elle et cédai à mes instincts les plus bas. Mes dents déchirèrent la peau délicate à la base de son cou et s'enfoncèrent rien qu'un instant. Elle cria sa jouissance et sa douleur en même temps, plus fort que jamais.

« J'ai envie de partir avec toi. » lui susurrai-je après l'avoir faite crier trois autres fois.

« En vacances? »

« Hum... rien que tous les deux. »

« La dernière fois que je suis partie en vacances, ça s'est terminé par ma mort. » contra-t-elle en plaisantant.

« Je te promets que ça te plaira. Esmé nous prête son île privée au large de Rio. Ça te tente ? »

« Oui ! J'ai envie d'être au soleil ! »

Une semaine plus tard, nous arrivâmes au Brésil de nuit et sur l'île peu avant l'aube. Le lever du soleil fut un spectacle saisissant, je ne voyais plus chaque aurore comme un autre jour à passer mais comme une nouvelle journée avec la femme que j'aimais.

« Tu as eu raison de prendre ton matériel, me dit Bella tandis que nous marchions vers une belle maison. Je suis certaine que tu vas être inspiré. »

« Je le suis toujours ! » me défendis-je.

Elle roula ses yeux dans ses orbites, je savais pourquoi. Je n'étais inspirée que par elle, je n'avais plus le goût de peindre autre chose que son image, les détails de son corps, de ses cheveux, ses lèvres, ses yeux.

« J'ai envie de toi Bella. » déclarai-je en lâchant nos valises dans le sable.

Elle se stoppa, prise au dépourvu, parfois elle me sautait dessus et parfois elle se mordait juste la lèvre et me laissait prétendre que j'étais le prédateur. Elle s'éloigna jusqu'au perron et je ne pus pas me retenir plus longtemps, je lui fis l'amour sur le seuil de la maison.

Quand le soleil se coucha, nous n'étions toujours pas installés et ça ne nous préoccupait guère. Cela faisait trop longtemps que je ne l'avais pas eu à moi seul. Je ne rêvais que de la posséder sans faire cet effort considérable pour taire dans mes têtes les pensées des autres. Seuls au monde, elle et moi, nous pouvions nous aimer sans contrainte. L'éternité n'était plus pour moi une punition.

Et si ces vacances brésiliennes duraient toujours ?

* * *

_J'ai été longue à vous livrer cet épilogue, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il a répondu à des questions que vous vous posiez sur Edward. Faites-le moi savoir en m'écrivant une review ! Merci à toutes pour m'avoir lue !_


End file.
